A Time For Us
by Jewel of Hell
Summary: The Maxwells and Yuys are two powerful noble families that have been fighting for generations. Heero and Duo are no exception. However, one fateful night changes everything for the young heirs---a Romeo and Juliet tale with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Angst, yaoi, lemon, language, violence, blood feud, forbidden love, tragedy

**A/N:** Welcome, welcome back! This is a new story, obviously. Comments, observations, critiques all welcome!

* * *

**When We Met**

Endina was a country in turmoil, so the royal family decided to make an attempt to ease tension by throwing a masquerade ball. They invited every noble family in the country, and to make sure the evening couldn't end in bloodshed, they told everyone they _could not_ remove their masks while at the ball.

The reason was simple. The two wealthiest, influential families in the noble circle were families with a long, long blood feud between them. Constantly at each other's throats, they made everyone—including the royal family—uneasy. They were both big enough and rich enough that they could technically go to war with each other, and even the monarchy wouldn't be able to stop them.

The Yuys were contractors of the country's arms and offensive technology. With a long line of brilliant engineers, they controlled all the mass-produced weapons in the land. They sold not only to private buyers but to the monarchs, as well.

The Maxwells, conversely, were contractors of the country's defensive technology. They monopolized the market for energy shields and force-fields that protected all the important government facilities and any private home wealthy enough to purchase such.

And the two families had been at each other's throats for so long, none even remembered how it had begun. They could destroy the country with their money and power, so it was a well-founded fear. The royal family hoped that they could end it peacefully before things got too far out of hand to rectify. That was the reasoning behind the masquerade.

- - - - - - - -

"How are we supposed to pick up the lookers when we can't remove our masks?"

Heero Yuy, the only son of Lord Takashi Yuy and thus heir to the entire vast Yuy estate and fortune, cast his cousin, Hilde, a glance. Hilde had attached herself to him, claiming him as her escort for the night as they entered the royal palace. Rolling his eyes, he looked out over the glittering, fluttering, and billowing dancers.

"I think that's the point," he said. "We cast aside our superficiality for the night."

Behind her peacock mask she rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. It's to keep us from leaping at the Maxwells with teeth bared."

Snorting softly, Heero led her into the hall. "Look, there's a group of males over there. Why don't you go charm them into dancing with you?"

Flashing him a bright smile, Hilde let go of his arm and drifted over to them. Heero, never much for gay and colorful parties, headed for the refreshment table for a drink. There were members of his family that he recognized simply by their costumes. He decided to go visit them in a moment, opting for a sip of flaming punch in the meantime.

"Not much for these affairs, either?" came a low voice.

Not quite starting, Heero swallowed his punch to look at his new companion. Though the frame was slim and willowy, the obvious lack of bosom told of his sex. He was several inches shorter than Heero, his skin was deliciously pale and unmarked, and that was about all Heero could tell. He wore a glimmering black mask, and the rest of him was draped in floating, jet black. In his free hand he held a scythe.

Heero's lips quirked in a grin. "Interesting choice of costume," he said. "This is supposed to be a hopeful party, and you choose to come as Death."

That won him a sweet giggle. "I know. I have a morbid sense of humor. What about you? What, exactly, are you supposed to be?"

"Less morbid, and definitely much less creative," Heero replied. He bowed. "I am simply a knight."

Those full lips curved in a smile. "Well, sir knight, would you save me from this excruciating boredom and ask me to dance? It doesn't bother me that we're both boys before you ask, and yes I prefer the company of boys to girls. If it bothers you, I apologize."

This time Heero didn't fight the grin. "It's the chivalrous thing to do to be as honest with you as you have been with me. I, too, prefer the company of boys so no, it doesn't bother me. I would love to dance with you, although might I be tempting fate to dance with Death?"

His companion burst into bright laughter. "I like you. Tempt fate all you want tonight, Sir Knight. It's my night off from condemning hapless souls."

Chuckling, Heero swept the boy into his arms and led him to the dance floor.

-

"To tell you the truth," the boy said, "I don't like dancing. I can never find someone who dances the way I want. Most men are too aggressive dancing with another man. It's not about grace, it's about . . . I don't know. Domination? Sex?" He giggled.

Heero found himself completely mesmerized. He didn't know the identity of his black-clad companion. Truthfully it didn't matter much. All he knew was he wanted to get to know this boy.

"What about me?" he inquired, reminding himself the boy had spoken.

Those dark eyes landed on his with a soft smile. "You're the first, actually, who suits me about perfectly."

Heero smiled. "I'm glad. I enjoyed your company far more than I thought I would. I didn't once recall that you could take my soul at any time."

More of that incredibly sweet laughter. "I really like your sense of humor. Do you have an e-space account?"

"Yes," Heero replied. "Give me your username and I will contact you."

"Don't have paper," the boy said, lips frowning. "Do you?"

He did. Heero always carried a little pocketbook around with him. Digging out his small pen he handed both to his new friend. The boy wrote it down and tore off another sheet. "Write yours down for me, too."

Heero accepted his notebook and smiled. "Shinigami?" he said. "It fits. The God of Death. All right, Shinigami, here's mine. I'm usually online for a few hours every day, chatting with friends and family."

"Me, too," the boy said, taking the slip Heero handed him. "WingZero? I like it. All right, Wing. I'll most likely chat with you tomorrow." He folded it and stuck it in his robe, smiling again. "And for now, it's really late. Bye! It was really fun dancing with you!"

Smiling, waving, Heero watched the black robes flutter as the boy ran back inside. Well, normally he didn't like these affairs. He took it as a good omen that such an important one as this turned out to be the best one of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Angst, yaoi, lemon, language, violence, blood feud, forbidden love, tragedy

**A/N: **And so it begins.

* * *

**The Maxwells and the Yuys**

When the weekend ended, Duo Maxwell woke to a school day with a groan. Reaching out of his blankets, he slapped the alarm off without moving. Face-planted in his bed, he didn't want to get up. He never wanted to get up. Today especially. So he decided not to and let his arm fall back down.

He was well on his way back to sleep when the door opened. This method of waking him proved far more persistent and effective than his alarm. His sister Damia, twenty-five years to his seventeen, climbed onto the bed and started bouncing on him. It was annoying, and damn if it didn't make him get out of bed. She gave him a bright smile when he glared at her through bleary eyes.

"Good morning, little brother!" she sang. "It's _way_ past time you were getting ready for school. If you hurry, you can grab breakfast before I drop you off."

Damia was lovely, really. She looked a great deal like Durham Maxwell, head of the extensive Maxwell family. Her hair was a lovely auburn, just slightly curled. Her pale skin was almost unmarked but for a smattering of freckles across her nose—and they were barely visible. Her eyes were a dark hazel-green, and she constantly looked to be holding secrets. A slight smirk to her full lips. Eyes slightly veiled. Like her father she was extremely attractive.

Duo, however, looked like their mother, Avalon. His hair was much darker, a warm cinnamony chestnut. He also wore it long, typically in a thick braid. Like his sister and mother he was fair-skinned, but his complexion was creamy smooth and unblemished. And like Avalon Maxwell, he was short. Only about five-feet and seven inches.

He was mostly finished dressing when Damia grabbed his shoulders and sat him at the vanity. "I'll braid your hair," she said in that barely-audible accent most of the Maxwells spoke with.

Duo didn't protest, just limply complied. It felt nice, to have her skilled fingers threading through his hair. She never tugged, was always gentle. In fact, she was so good at it, Duo was once again dozing off when she nudged him, mirth coloring her tone.

"Come on," she insisted. "Get up. You're going to be late! Isn't this an important day?"

Blinking, Duo came up out of his stupor. "Yeah. We get our assignments for the Greater Youth Science Show."

She smiled. "I'm excited. You know, my exhibition took first in the country when I was your age."

Duo snorted. "I know."

After all, the Maxwells had a long tradition of being the best. Bar none. Except the Yuys. While they could not _best_ the Maxwells, they were always head-to-head, tied for first. Perhaps another reason they hated each other. For the most part Duo didn't care, except when it got in his way. Because right now, he would be the number one student at the private university he attended.

If it weren't for Heero Yuy. His age to within a few months, Heero was in his class. It _sucked_. He hated Heero. The guy was insufferable, smug and self-assured. Heaving a sigh, he pulled on his shoes, wondering why Damia was still in his room, watching him.

"What did you make for breakfast?" he asked without much interest.

"A protein shake," she replied. "You won't eat anything else, and you're way too thin to skip. So I made you a quick and easy breakfast."

Nodding, Duo grabbed his pack and shoved his books into it. Today was science and literature. One thing Duo liked about private schools far better than public. At public schools, any garbage could be taught. But at M Y University, only the best and brightest were accepted, and only the best was taught. It was the best school in the country, and it was cofounded by . . . Lucian Maxwell and Elaina Yuy. Of course. Maxwell Yuy University. Duo sighed.

"I don't feel like breakfast," Duo muttered.

Damia grabbed him and hugged him. "Oh, come on. You'll be crabby all day if you don't. It tastes good, and I put fresh strawberries in it."

Making a face, Duo pushed away from her. "Fine. Pour me a mug?"

Looking satisfied that she'd won, Damia finally left him alone. Sighing, Duo dug out his jacket and pulled it on. M Y University did have a standard uniform. Duo didn't always wear it, and there wasn't much the school could do about it. After all, his father was full half the reason it was around. Today, he didn't feel like wearing it. So he pulled on black jeans and a black T-shirt with the word 'ADORABLE' printed in bold white on the chest. Damia had given him that particular article of clothing.

"No uniform?" she said as soon as she reentered his room.

"No," he said shortly, not sure why he was in such a foul mood. Then he suddenly brightened. He would be on the net all day—it was one of the perks of attending a private university. Many classes utilized the net, so he would be able to chat.

With WingZero. The boy he'd met at the masquerade last night. His heart sped up pleasantly just thinking about it. They could talk, they could get to know each other. Maybe he attended one of the other private universities in Endina? He was obviously a noble, or he wouldn't have been at the masquerade.

Slipping his black laptop into his bag, he shouldered it and accepted the travel mug Damia handed him. "Thanks," he said, giving her a warm smile.

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, finally! The first human emotion all day. Ready to go, sunshine?"

Smiling at her pet nickname for him, he just nodded and took a swallow of the shake. It was cold—of course—and tasted very good. Damia was good at making normally nasty things taste wonderful. A trade secret, she claimed, and she never shared.

In the garage that easily held fifteen skips she climbed inside her personal vehicle and waited for him to join her on the passenger side. Skips were similar to airships, the biggest difference being size. They didn't actually fly, rather skimming a few inches above the ground. Sleek and aerodynamic, Duo couldn't wait for his eighteenth birthday when he would receive his very own.

"Have you thought about the Science Show?" Damia asked as she steered the skip out onto the street.

"Mm, not much," Duo admitted, swallowing some more breakfast. "I didn't want to get too many ideas without a partner. I really want us to work together."

She nodded. "Probably a good idea. That way you don't have to do all the work."

Grinning, Duo finished off his shake just as Damia pulled up to the front of the university. "Thanks," he said, leaving the mug.

His sister gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Have a great day, sunshine. See you this afternoon."

Waving, Duo jogged up the steps. Students were still milling about, but class didn't start for another five minutes. The university wasn't fantastically large, so Duo knew most of the attendees. A good portion of them he was related to, even if distantly. As he hurried to his locker, his best friend—and first cousin—found him.

"Hey Duo," he said, smiling in that borderline flirtatious way they shared with each other.

Duo grinned. "Hey, Quatre. Man I'm excited about the Science Show."

"Me too," Quatre said. "She'll let us work together. Don't worry. I know it. After all, who else is bright enough for you?"

Laughing lightly, he linked his arm through Quatre's and they made their way to class. There were already a few students in their seats, and they looked up to smile at the two boys.

"No uniform?" one of them called to Duo.

Sliding into his seat, Duo shook his head. "Nah. Didn't feel like it."

When he took off his jacket, Quatre smiled at his shirt. "This suits you better, anyway. Uniforms are so stiff and formal."

"And yet you always insist on wearing it," Duo pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Quatre shrugged. "If I rebelled, it would look like I was copying you. And that's just pathetic."

Duo laughed. "All right. I'll be the only anti-conformist in the school."

The first warning bell chimed, and moments later others began trickling in. Among the first was Heero Yuy.

Heero was tall. Almost six feet. Maybe an inch shy. His looks were unjustly gorgeous, with golden-hued skin and attractively messy dark hair. Almost black, but not quite. His eyes were the most incredible cobalt blue, intense and brilliant. And whenever he entered a room, he simply took it over. There was no trying to dominate. It just happened. Heero had an air about him, a strength of will that simply . . . dominated. He was the reason Duo was not the number one student at M Y. They were exactly evenly matched.

Duo _hated_ being tied for first with a Yuy. They were constantly being compared and weighed against each other. And Heero's indifferent attitude rankled. He always acted like he didn't care, and to someone as deeply passionate as Duo, it was annoying.

Heero cast a slow, bored glance over the assembled students, lingering on Duo just long enough to show a hint of scorn before moving on. Duo felt the other students tense. They didn't exactly freeze, but it could be felt in the air. Every time something happened between Duo and Heero, the other students suddenly walked on eggshells.

And they were right to tense, too. Because Heero put his silver laptop down and looked back at Duo. "Overcompensating, hn?"

Duo would have liked to smack the smug look off that unfairly gorgeous face. "I like to think of it as 'pointing out the obvious' for the slower ones like you," he said sweetly.

The smirk didn't leave Heero's face. If anything, he looked distantly amused. Very, very distantly. He didn't say more as their professor walked in, depositing her books on the front desk. The rest of the students filed in, and the last bell chimed.

"Good morning, good morning," she said. Miss Lucrezia Noin was not a noble, but she did come from a relatively wealthy family of respected businessmen. "I suppose you all lost sleep last night thinking about the Greater Youth Science Show, wondering who would be paired with whom. Last year the students were allowed to pair up as they pleased, but I will be assigning your teams this year."

Duo groaned. "Do you really think we're as immature as last year's students?" he complained. "We can handle it, Miss Noin. Can't we?" He looked around at the gathered students.

Many nodded their heads, but Heero met his eye. "Only if you excluded yourself in that statement," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Duo felt his temperature rise. Only Heero could rile him so quickly and so . . . _easily_. It didn't bother him when anyone else called him immature. "At least it can be said I _have_ a personality," he retorted.

"Don't worry," Heero said. "I'm sure Miss Noin will pair you with someone smart enough to have an idea."

"As opposed to you?" Duo snapped. "You could take yourself as a science exhibit. Look, I built a walking, talking, emotionless robot for my project!"

"E_nough_," Noin cut in, her voice hard and low. "You two will do an exhibit for the Science Show together."

"_WHAT_?" Duo exclaimed, head whipping around. "You want me to work with _him_?"

"Not a chance," Heero said in a flat, cold voice.

"Yes," Noin said, voice stony. "You will either work together and create a project, or I will fail you both."

Duo stared at her, feeling like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. She couldn't be serious. He was a Maxwell. Heero was a Yuy. If they didn't kill each other first, their families would have her fired. It just plain didn't happen. Everyone knew that. Everyone.

And if he failed one of the university courses, he wouldn't graduate at the end of this year. He didn't know whether to be more stunned or angry. Noin didn't say anything more on that subject, simply started pairing up the rest. Duo glared at her, refusing to look at Heero, willing her to change her mind. To come to her senses. _Anything_.

But she was already moving on to her lecture. Hissing a soft breath out between his teeth, Duo flipped open his laptop and logged on to the net. It automatically logged him into e-space, a network for easy communication between anyone else with a connection. No sooner had Duo opened his private account than a request bubble popped up.

_WingZero is requesting a private conversation. Accept?_

Duo's heart did a little flip in his chest, and butterflies started squirming in his stomach. Was it possible to instantly develop a crush on someone he didn't even know? He hit accept, and moments later a conversation window opened.

_Hello, Shinigami_ appeared on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Angst, yaoi, lemon, language, violence, blood feud, forbidden love, tragedy

**A/N: **I'm happy to see you're enjoying this . . . it's quite a departure for me. I wasn't sure how well it would be received!

* * *

**WingZero and Shinigami**

_I was waiting for you to log in_, WingZero typed. _How is your morning going, Shinigami?_

Duo smiled, the butterflies in his stomach going crazy. _Better now,_ he replied. _It started kinda rough. But hey, we all have bad days I guess._

_I suppose so,_ came the reply. _Tell me, dark one, after I turned you loose and you left me, did you harvest any hapless souls?_

Biting back his giggle, Duo made sure Noin wasn't paying attention to anything but her lecture. _There is one in particular that I thought I should,_ he said. _A soul so tarnished the only place for it is retired in hell._

_I'm sure it's only a matter of time before it's yours,_ WingZero assured him. _I was listening to a net station last night, and a song came on that reminded me of you._

_Oh?_ Duo typed, his heart speeding up a little. He didn't know anything about this boy. Why, oh why, was he getting so excited? _Which song?_

_I'm sure you know it, since it's pretty popular right now, _WingZero replied. _Not usually my thing, but my little cousins were over last night, and they're all girls so they adore it. It's the one called 'Wanting.' Do you know it?_

Duo smiled. He knew the song. The main boy singer—who had a decent voice—sang about a person who enchanted him that he wanted to get to know, to learn about and understand. It wasn't quite a love song, but it couldn't get much closer without crossing that line. _Yes, I've heard it. My sister loves that group, though I'm with you. Not usually my thing._

_The words made me think of you,_ WingZero typed. _I want to get to know you. So write me a novel, entitled "All About Shinigami." Don't forget anything, don't leave anything out._

Duo knew he must be grinning like an idiot. He hid it behind one hand, pausing to make sure his laptop was recording Noin's lecture. Tonight he would listen and go over things she said. Take notes and pay attention. Right now, he began his reply.

_For starters, my two favorite colors are black and red. I like purple, too, and blue. Sometimes green, if it's the right shade. I prefer gold to silver, and I don't usually wear jewelry. I do have one piece that is mostly sentimental, though. My sister gave it to me some years ago. She took a jewelry-making class and made a gold cross. She gave it to me, so naturally I love it._

_Sounds nice._

_I'm not a huge reader, but I love a good fantasy adventure. I do well enough in school, but I still don't know what kind of career I want to pursue. Do you?_

_No,_ came the prompt reply. _I think my family would be happiest if I went into the family business, but . . . I don't know. I'm not one to do something just because it's what's expected, know what I mean?_

_Do I ever,_ Duo typed, suppressing a sigh. _That seems to be the curse of the wealthy, though._

_Laugh Too true. So you love to dance._

_Why, yes. However did you guess, gallant sir?_

_I'm good at this game. I can't believe I actually found someone I enjoyed dancing with, tell you the truth. I'm not shy, but I don't get along well with others. I don't like not being me, but most people aren't comfortable with that level of . . . realness. Does that make sense?_

_Perfect sense. It's the same for me, just the exact opposite. I put on this mask, and I kind of act how I think people would be comfortable with me acting. Maybe I care too much what others think. But when you're put on spectacle daily, it's hard not to._

_It's certainly exhausting,_ Wing sympathized. _Tell me more about the REAL you._

Smiling, Duo found he was only too happy to.

-

It was wonderful chatting with WingZero over the net, but Duo found reality to be a bitch. The next time he had science, Noin told them to partner up and start brainstorming ideas for the Greater Youth Science Show. Duo was not ready for that, not by a long shot. He was fairly certain he would never be ready for it.

He wasn't sure why he hadn't told his mother and father about it. Not even Damia knew what Noin had required of him. Part of him wanted to do just that. End this farce. But part of him didn't want to be the one to break. Pure, unadulterated stubbornness. Noin beckoned to them both and led them into the lab next to her classroom.

"You two can work in here. That way you won't disturb the others so much if it comes to a shouting match. I expect minimal bloodshed, too, because you're the ones who will clean it up if it comes to that." The gleam in her eye was only partially joking, evidenced by the dark cast. She closed the door.

Duo stared at it, feeling as though she'd locked him in a prison. With the worst possible warden. Heero stood still and cold at his side, a veritable statue of ice and marble. Finally he stirred and sat at one of the long tables.

"Did you run home and tell your daddy about this?" he said in a voice dripping with scorn.

Turning rather sedately, Duo just looked at him. "No. Did _you_?"

For some reason, his blunt question made Heero's lips quirk the tiniest bit. "Hn. Did you at least _think_ about what we could do?"

Apparently, Heero didn't feel he needed a direct answer to his question. Irritated, wondering how Heero always managed to irritate him so quickly and easily, Duo sat across from him.

"No. I figured you would shoot them down, accuse me of going off on my own."

"Would I do that?" Heero said in a surprisingly mild voice. "I guess you don't know me at all."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "What's there to know?" he retorted. "You're a Yuy, you live your life pretending you're a robot, and instead of blood there's ice-water in your veins. Sound about right?"

Heero's eyes chilled over. "And all you need is makeup to be the perfect clown."

Duo grabbed the thing nearest him—it happened to be a mug of data-recorders—and threw it. It was a bad throw, his mind too clouded and angry to focus on that. Heero sidestepped it with ease, and it hit the far wall to shatter, the slim instruments hitting the floor to skitter in every direction. And Heero, damn him, wore an even more insufferable expression, a barely-there grin full of smug amusement.

"Consequently, I _did_ come up with a few ideas. Think you can sit still and listen without throwing things at me?" he said calmly.

Noin didn't come in and check to see what the noise was—and she had to have heard the mug hit. Duo was glad, because he probably would have thrown something at her, too.

-

When Damia came to pick him up that night, Duo knew his face must look like a thundercloud. He couldn't smooth his expression, he was far, _far_ too angry. He refused to talk to her even when she inquired, and as soon as they got home he stormed upstairs and locked himself in his room.

Damn him. God _damn_ him! Damn Heero for being so smug, damn him for being so smart, and double damn him for being so calm! It was the most hideously unfair situation of his life that he be forced to work with the one person he could not abide. And damn him some more, the ideas he'd run by Duo had all been good ones. Science Show winning ideas.

And the worst part was, when he'd first been enrolled at M Y, before he'd known Heero's name, he'd thought Heero was the most attractive boy he'd ever seen. Duo was not ashamed of his orientation, and most people weren't in a position to care. After all, he was a Maxwell. Son of _the_ Maxwell, the head of the entire impressive family and estate.

It was much later when a soft knock sounded on his door. "What?" he snapped.

"Duo?" came Damia's unmistakable voice. "Please let me in. I know you're upset about something, and I'd like to help. Please?"

Damia, he thought objectively, was probably the only one in his family who would understand. For the last five years, since she'd graduated from M Y, actually, she'd been actively trying to end the feud between the Maxwells and Yuys. She thought it was absurd that they hated each other for reasons neither family could accurately remember. She had a seat on the king's parliamentarian staff of Counselors, and she often spoke out quite vocally about the ridiculousness of it all.

So he rose off his bed and let her in. As soon as he closed it behind her he found himself enfolded in a hug, her soft body warm and comforting close to his. Sighing, he rested his head on her shoulder and tried to relax. She guided them to the bed and sat him down.

"All right," she said in that soothing, lilting, barely-there accent of hers, "tell me what's wrong."

"It's the Science Show," he said in a dull voice. "I was excited."

"And that changed?" she encouraged, smoothing his hair back.

"Yeah. Miss Noin . . . she paired me with Heero. A _Yuy_."

There was a pregnant pause. "She did." Damia's voice was somewhat flat.

"Yeah," Duo mumbled. "It sucks. I _hate_ him. And the worst part is, I don't know if I hate him because of _him_, or because he's a Yuy and I'm _supposed_ to hate him." He could feel himself getting close to tears. "It just _sucks_, Damia. It fucking sucks."

For once, his sister didn't call him on his language. She held him closer, her hands gentle and soothing, stroking his hair and back. "Shh," she murmured, kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry, Duo. I'm so sorry that you have to deal with all this. It's not fair, and it's not right."

Well, Duo certainly couldn't disagree with that. He buried his face in her neck and tried not to cry. And, analytically speaking, he had no idea what was causing his tears. Something as small as the Science Show, or something as huge as the bitter hatred between his family and theirs.

It sucked.

* * *

Happy weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Angst, yaoi, lemon, language, violence, blood feud, forbidden love, tragedy

**A/N: **Crystal-Lilly22 and Aryam—wish granted.

* * *

**The Haven of My Mind**

Heero stared out across the several-hundred-mile stretch of forest and grassy meadows surrounding the vast Yuy estate. Most of this land his family owned and tended themselves, with the Yuy Manor right in the center. At the moment it all seemed so far. So small.

Tonight, there was a special on the net. It would be broadcasted across most of the frequencies, and it had made his family very angry. Damia Maxwell had taken over most of the net to speak out against the blood feud. The basis of her show was how well the two worked together, as evidenced by the fact that this country was the most well-protected in the world.

Resting his chin in his hand, Heero briefly glanced down when he heard the window open. "Heero?" his sister called. "Why do you like sitting on the roof? What if you fell?"

Heero shrugged minutely. "Then I guess I would fall," he said quietly. "Phylia, what do you think of Damia Maxwell?"

There was a long, long pause. So long, in fact, that Heero stirred and looked at her. His sister's face was troubled. Phylia was one year older than Damia, so the two had never gone to school together, and as far as Heero knew they'd never met. Finally she blinked.

"I guess I don't know how to answer that," she said eventually. "I certainly don't have her drive. I could never abide politics."

Which, Heero thought distantly, wasn't an answer to his question. But then, he could sympathize. He couldn't stand politics either. He didn't know anyone who could. Most just tolerated it because they wanted to make a difference somehow. So he climbed in the window and stood in his room.

"I'm going to do some homework," he said.

Phylia nodded. "I was just wondering if you were hungry. If you are let me know, I'll bring you some dinner."

"Thanks," Heero murmured, flipping open his laptop and bringing up the net.

As soon as Phylia left him alone, Heero sent a request for a private conversation to Shinigami. He didn't know if his new e-space friend would be on, but if he was he would receive the invitation. He didn't feel like thinking about anything right now. As he waited he found himself wondering what Shinigami really looked like. His mask and costume had completely concealed his face. Including his hair. That had been the requirement for the masquerade. No one could know anyone else's true identity.

Heero could settle for that. For now. So far, he had so much in common with Shinigami it was only a matter of time before he couldn't hold back his desire to really meet him anymore. His laptop dinged. Shinigami had accepted his invitation.

Smiling faintly, Heero opened a conversation bubble. _I was worried you wouldn't be online,_ he typed.

_I was doing homework, actually,_ came the reply. Shinigami's font was a wonderful archaic one, colored blood red. It suited him.

_That's what I'm pretending to do,_ Heero typed, grinning a little. _It's one of those nights when I just don't feel like doing homework._

_I'm glad you're on,_ Shinigami typed. _I had the day from hell. So, since last time I talked all about myself, it's your turn now. What's your favorite color? Food? And do you like satin better or silk?_

_Silk,_ Heero typed, snorting softly. _Is that important, dark one?_

_Why, yes. You can tell a great deal about a person by what types of fabric they wear. Pretentious people wear velvet, flashy people wear satin, and truly dangerous ones wear silk._

_Truly dangerous?_

_Yes. Silk is more subdued than satin or velvet, but just as luxurious,_ Shinigami explained. _So a person who wears silk is wealthy, yet wise enough not to draw attention to it._

Heero couldn't help it and chuckled. _I see. And which do you prefer?_

_Satin_, came the prompt reply. _It just feels great against my skin, you know? And before you say it, yes. I'm a very flashy person. I can't help it. I like being the centre of attention!_

_I don't know why, but that suits you, too. There's nothing wrong with that._

_Enough about me! More about you! Don't make me throw an e-tantrum!_

Heero smiled. _Don't do that. I would hate to have to give you an e-spanking._

_I bet you wouldn't._

_No, we'd both probably enjoy that too much. All right. My favorite color is blue. I prefer silver to gold, actually, though on some people gold just works better. Like you. I would say gold suits you far more than silver._

_That's because it's flashier._

_Is that what it is. Makes sense. As for my favorite food, I'm not crazy about food. I eat to live._

_Oh! That's unfortunate. I live to eat, and I love food! It's a good thing, too, because I eat like a horse. Want to know my personal favorite? My one true vice? My most terrible weakness?_

_I swear I will never divulge it to anyone._

_Good. Because if you do, I will harvest your soul! I simply _LOVE_ chocolate cheesecake. And it's the best with raspberry or blackberry syrup drizzled over the top and a pretty swirl of whipped cream. A fat little cherry tops off the ensemble nicely. I would probably sell my soul to the devil for one of those! Oh wait. I AM the devil!_

Heero leaned back in his chair, chuckling. _God of death does not devil make._

_You, in your shiny silver armor and lovely sword, you were the perfect opposite to my darkness, WingZero. You must be the god of light. Yes, my counterpart and true equal in all things._

_God of light, hm? I like that. So, what are you doing right now?_

_Watching the holonet. Not much on right now, sadly._

_At least tonight's program should be educational._

There was a pause, and Heero imagined his faceless companion watching the net. Then the bubble showed more dialogue.

_What do you think of her?_

_Damia Maxwell?_

_Yeah._

It was Heero's turn to pause. His new friend could be one of two people. He could be a Yuy sympathizer who was looking for a fellow to thrash Damia. Or he could be a Maxwell sympathizer waiting for a negative response to break their budding relationship. He settled on a neutral response.

_I think her ideas are sound,_ he typed. That was the truth. _She's certainly very smart, and given her arguments a great deal of time and thought. I can also respect her dedication._

_Me, too! She never attacks or gets defensive. Tell you the truth, I honestly wish more people would listen to her and feel her ideas are good ones. I don't like the constant state of unease. It's like everyone's just waiting for the shit to hit the fan._

At that, Heero burst into laughter. Seldom could anything make him laugh out loud. _I genuinely, sincerely like you, Shinigami,_ he typed. _You actually make me laugh. It's such a dark time no one has the will to laugh anymore._

_Way, way too true,_ came Shinigami's response. _I think that's why I try so hard to be bright and cheerful, you know? Which makes no sense since I'm the god of death . . ._

Snorting, Heero brought up the holonet frequencies that broadcasted live. There was Damia Maxwell's pretty face, her hazel-green eyes hard with determination. This was an open-ended interview with several of her fellow Counselors, them asking questions and allowing her to answer.

". . . and anymore it's a matter of differences," she was saying. "I think most people are just looking for something to believe in. In that, we are so, so similar."

_Are you looking for something to believe in, Wing?_ Shinigami's query popped up.

Heero blinked. _Yeah,_ he typed. _I think I am. I think I always have been. It's hard to hold onto that hope when there's so much . . . fear._

_I know. That's why I keep hoping Damia will convince both the Maxwells and the Yuys that there's no reason to fight. Not now. Not ever. I don't like conflict._

_Me, neither,_ Heero agreed. _Me neither._


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Pairings:** 1x2, other

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Angst, yaoi, lemon, language, violence, blood feud, forbidden love, tragedy

**A/N: **Some of you are amazingly insightful! That's all I'm going to say. XD

* * *

**The Things We Do For Those We Love**

"Is this connection secure?"

"Yes. Don't worry about them. My father still has no idea. There's not much I could do anymore to shock him, though. I'm already practically an outcast for my position."

Over the digital connection, Damia saw Phylia sigh. "I think you should be a hero," she said, "not scorned. It's absurd."

Lowering her eyes for a moment, Damia smiled at the older Yuy woman. A woman who was supposed to be her enemy by virtue of her blood. Absurd, indeed. "Thank you," she said. Heero looked so much like his older sister it was amazing. The main difference was their eye-color. Phylia's eyes were dark brown. "I wanted to ask you about our plan. Have you set things in motion?"

"Yes," Phylia said. "I'm very grateful for you, Damia. Without you, I would not have the courage to go through with any of this."

Damia touched her computer screen, smiling. "You have too little faith in yourself."

"I need none," Phylia countered with a smile of her own. "Heero and Duo are our hope. That is what I believe, Damia. And I will hold onto that belief."

Emotions briefly clouded Damia's eyes. "Yes. I believe that, too. Duo questions this war, just as Heero does. They will end it."

"I hope so," Phylia said quietly. "I truly, truly hope so."

* * *

"So what's got you all dreamy, huh?"

Duo blinked and made himself focus on Quatre. "Huh?"

His cousin laughed. "Wake up, Duo!" he teased. "What has you so distracted? You've been thinking about something else all day. Or . . . some_one_?"

Smiling, inexplicably shy, Duo looked down at his literature project. "Yeah, well. I can't help it. Remember the masquerade?"

"Of course."

"I met someone," Duo explained, blushing a little. "We've been talking on the net, we both have e-space accounts."

Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Does this mysterious person know who you are?"

"No," Duo said. "We met at the masquerade. I didn't even see his face. But he has a great sense of humor, and he agrees with my sister! He said he thinks she has good ideas, and he hopes that she can end the conflict, too."

"Huh," Quatre said. "Good, he's not a Yuy. Did you and he dance?"

Duo blushed again. "Yeah. He's a really good dancer."

Quatre chuckled. "You'll have to ask him if you can meet. Unless you're worried he will be scared off by the fact that you're one of _the_ Maxwells?"

For a time Duo was silent. Then he shrugged. "Part of me is, but I don't think it will matter that much to him. Just a feeling I get."

"Well, since your feelings are usually dead on, I guess that's a good thing," Quatre mused. "Wow, that's much better than mine. How come you can draw so well? It's not fair."

Laughing, Duo chucked his pencil at him.

-

After two weeks, Heero was fairly certain he was falling for Shinigami, and falling hard. He looked forward to their chats with near-giddy anticipation, an amazing thing for him. He wished today he could chat with his friend, but their literature professor had instructed them to keep all their computers closed. It was presentation day.

Miss Sally Po invited one of the students to go first, and they delivered a mediocre project. Heero tuned him out, resting his chin in his hand. Duo volunteered to go next, and Heero resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That boy seemed to love being the centre of attention.

Duo wasn't wearing his uniform today, unsurprisingly. Instead he'd chosen to dress in the medieval garb of the time-period his presentation explored. Heero mostly ignored him, though he was impressed by the drawings Duo had done to supplement his presentation. After all, Duo was the only person in this university he could not top for performance. It annoyed him. Duo wasn't better than him, but it still annoyed him.

A flash around Duo's neck brought Heero's eyes to the other boy, possibly looking for a way to relieve his boredom. And, for a drawn-out eternity, all time seemed to slow. It hung suspended while Heero's mind processed what he was seeing. It seemed impossible, or the world's biggest coincidence.

Around Duo's neck hung a gold cross. It matched his costume nicely, of course. It fit right in, blending until it was nearly invisible, escaping Heero's attention at first. If it hadn't been for that glint of sunlight, he probably would have missed it altogether. He'd never seen Duo wear jewelry, but that by itself wasn't so stunning.

_She took a jewelry-making class and made a gold cross. She gave it to me, so naturally I love it._

It wasn't possible. Right? There's no way he could have danced with Duo at the masquerade and not known it was him. He would have recognized the other boy's voice. Right? He wracked his brain, trying to remember exactly how his partner had sounded. The voice had been pitched a little lower, and that was probably intentional. But listening to Duo talk, he slowly realized it _was_ the same voice. After all, he himself had intentionally changed the normal pitch of his voice. That had been the point of the masquerade.

Heero realized he was staring and blinked, averting his gaze to stare out the window now. What kind of sick irony was this? It was almost like a cruel joke being played. But while Duo may act the clown, he knew the boy wasn't malicious. He was too honest for devious tactics like this. And he could remember Shinigami telling him he acted how he thought people wanted him to act.

Heero blinked when a sparrow flitted across his field of vision. What an insightful look into Duo's mind that was. His eyes were drawn back to the other boy. So Duo's over-the-top behavior was a mask, because he thought people would not be comfortable with the real him? How interesting. It made him suddenly—and achingly—burn to get to know the real Duo. The hints of him he'd seen in his chats with Shinigami.

It really, really wasn't fair. Duo was perhaps the only person on the planet he could not become involved with. He was a Maxwell. The heir to the entire Maxwell fortune. For a split second Duo's gaze wandered over to him, and electricity arced between them.

Heero actually felt a shiver run up his spine. He'd always been attracted to Duo. The boy was quite attractive—beautiful, really—smart, honest, and straightforward. Duo never lied or gave false impressions, he acted as though he was not ashamed of himself or had anything to hide.

Fact of the matter was, Heero had never truly hated Duo. The animosity spawned from a certain desire for status-quo, an unwillingness to create waves. Rather like his elder sister. Phylia had confessed to him once she felt no undue hostility toward the Maxwells, and in fact rather admired their drive and determination.

Closing his eyes, Heero once more rested his chin in his hand. He had no idea what to do. Not even the vaguest, foggiest idea. The thought of cutting Shinigami out of his life hurt. It physically hurt, somewhere deep in his chest. And yet, allowing him closer was a bad, bad idea.

He drew a hand through his hair. By the end of class, he was no closer to his answer.

-

Duo immediately opened his computer when he got home, eager for a chance to chat with WingZero. As soon as he logged in he sent an invitation request, but a bubble popped up, _WingZero is not online_. Disappointed, he turned instead to his math homework. It was one of his least favorite subjects, but if he was to enter the family business it was necessary. Math was a large part of what they did.

It had been a strange day. He'd aced his presentation, of course. But he couldn't get too enthused about it. Several times he'd seen Heero giving him looks he couldn't interpret. Those cold blue eyes were sort of glazed, as though he wasn't really looking at Duo but rather looking through him. It made him shiver to recall. And he'd not said a single thing—odd. Extremely odd.

Sighing, Duo pulled the tie from the end of his braid and ran his fingers through his hair until it came loose. The silken mane cascaded down his back in a gleaming fall of thick auburn-chestnut. He loved his hair. He wore he long only partially for his own sake. His sister loved it, too.

His fingers closed around his cross. He seldom wore it to school for fear it would somehow get lost. He didn't develop sentimental attachments to material items easily, but this one was special. Smiling a little, he raised it to his lips and gently kissed the cool metal.

His computer pinged. WingZero had sent a conversation invitation. Grinning like an idiot, Duo scooted back to his computer and accepted. A bubble popped up at once.

_What are you doing, Shinigami?_

_Nothing, Wing. What are you doing?_

_I've been thinking about you for quite a few hours now,_ came the reply. _I want to meet._

Duo's heart skipped a beat. Over the last several days he'd developed quite a serious crush on WingZero. In all honesty, he was anxious and eager to meet his e-friend. But he was nervous, too. He didn't want this to end badly.

_Where do you live?_ he typed. _I live just outside the capitol city._

_Not that far,_ Wing replied. _Only about forty minutes or so. I know a place no one else goes, a place we can meet without prying eyes or a chance of mistaking someone else for each other. It's sort of my secret place._

Now Duo's heart began to race, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Wing wanted them to meet in a special place? _When?_ he typed. _And where is it?_

_Do you know where the Imperial Gardens used to be?_

_Yes. They built that ugly fortress there and then abandoned it._

_That's the place. On the west side there's a section where the wall has caved in. Vines are growing all over it. Part of the ceiling collapsed too, allowing sunlight in. There are young trees and flowers all over the place. It's beautiful. That's where I'd like us to meet._

It sounded perfect. A wonderfully romantic setting. Duo found himself hoping with all his heart this friendship would bud into something more, grow into something strong and enduring. He was only sixteen, but age didn't matter to love. WingZero was smart and funny, a little sarcastic, opinionated, and obviously very strong.

_When should I be there?_

_This weekend,_ came the prompt reply. _Just before dusk. I'll be wearing a dark green silk shirt with silver buttons. Wear something violet, that way we'll know each other for sure._

_I will,_ Duo typed, wondering if he could wait that long. It was only two days away, but still . . . it seemed like forever. _I'll see you there, Wing._

_Wear the cross your sister made for you,_ Wing typed his last request. _Good night, Shinigami._

_Good night._ Duo leaned back in his chair when Wing logged off. He almost felt sick with excitement. Wow, did he ever have it bad.

It just felt right. Somehow, WingZero felt _right_.

* * *

Hmm, all I can say is, I hope Duo holds onto that feeling.

Wait, I'm the author . . .


	6. Chapter 6

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.**

**A/N:** The suspense is over.

* * *

**Maxwell and Yuy**

It took Duo a fair bit of time to reach satisfaction. He'd never exactly been a fussy person over his appearance, but never before had he been going to meet someone with whom he possibly–hopefully–would be starting a relationship. He couldn't deny it, he was terribly excited. And nervous. And anxious. And giddy. All at the same time. It was rather enough to make him sick.

He'd thought about wearing shorts. He had long, lovely legs, but it was still cool enough outside it would be an obvious way to draw attention. Too obvious. So instead he wore a pair of conforming–but not clinging–black slacks that gave him a bit of curve. The violet shirt he wore was satin—no surprise there. WingZero would appreciate that, he suspected. Grinning just to think about his mystery crush, Duo fussed with his braid. Should he leave it? Wear it down? Eventually he took it out of its traditional braid and pulled it into a high ponytail with a string of glittering crystals. Flashy without being flamboyant.

Last but not least he reverently fastened the cross Damia had made for him around his neck. There, that was perfect. The anticipation and excitement mounted; it was almost sunset. Pulling on some shoes that were at once nice and yet comfortable, he grabbed his house key and hurried downstairs.

"Mom?" he called.

"In the kitchen, sweetheart," drifted back.

"I'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

"All right, hon. Have fun with your friend, and try to stay out of mischief!"

Smiling, Duo all but bolted out the door and locked it behind him. Damia and his father were both gone, caught up in the palace. Apparently the king was imposing some new legislation in an effort to end the blood feud that was threatening his kingdom. Duo admired him for trying, but he had a feeling it would fail. After all, the royal family's attempts had been failing for generations. Duo had met the king. Zechs Peacecraft seemed like a nice man, just a little older than Damia. Maybe . . . two years? Zechs had betrothed his younger sister, Relena, to a carefully neutral party, one that had no blood relation to either the Maxwells or the Yuys.

Duo realized he was rambling in his thoughts. He was way, way too jittery. His hands were shaking and he felt like he might fall over. Wow, he was nervous. He couldn't help it, and most of it was because he so, so hoped Wing would decide he was gorgeous and wanted to make him his boyfriend. It was hard to meet nice guys that weren't intimidated by his name and his family's money.

The old Imperial Gardens, abandoned for a long time, looked lonely and somewhat forlorn from the front. It had never occurred to Duo to go there, because the fortress had been sloppily thrown together. The thing was an eyesore, an architectural monstrosity. Ignoring it, Duo made his way to the west wall. The forest was creeping back in, here, and vines were climbing up the wall everywhere. And there, right where Wing had said it would be, was the section that had caved in.

Careful not to get dirt or dust on his clothes, Duo climbed over the wall. The difference was breathtaking. It was like stepping into a miniature paradise, a place where time stood still. Young trees sprouted in the brighter places, wreathed by bright, tiny flowers of white, yellow, and pink. Larger shrubs hunkered in the darker corners, their more muted blossoms bursting into bloom all over. It was beautiful. Duo turned in a full circle, trying to take it all in. The harshness of the walls didn't matter, in here.

He heard a crunch of footfall on rubble just a split-second before a voice–a familiar one–called out softly, "Shinigami."

His heart leaped as he turned. There, wearing a dark green silk shirt with silver buttons, stood the last person he'd _ever_ expected to see. Heero. Duo stared, uncomprehending, feeling like his mind was stuck in sludge. What . . . _what_ . . . He couldn't breathe, air kept getting caught in his throat. His heart did its level best to pound out of his chest. No. _No_.

"What are you doing here?" he finally demanded. It came out terribly faint.

"It's me," Heero said in the same, soft tone. "WingZero."

Duo felt himself backing up. "You . . . you're . . ." He couldn't make himself speak. His brain kept freezing up.

"Duo, I know I'm not what you expected—" Heero began.

"You tricked me," Duo whispered. He could literally feel the blood draining away from his face. "All this time, I've been falling for it. You lied to me! You knew it was me, and you lied to me!" How could anything hurt this much?

Heero immediately strode after him, reaching out. "No, I didn't," he denied, more emotion in his eyes than Duo had ever seen there. "I swear, Duo, I didn't know it was you. I found out the same day I asked you to meet me. You were wearing this cross." He reached out and touched it. "It was the first time I'd ever seen you wear it, and I knew. I had to tell you, I knew I couldn't keep this from you—"

"And then what?" Duo cut him off, hating that he almost sounded shrill. Was he getting hysterical? "You had a great laugh at my expense? Let me get all excited over nothing?" But all his secret hopes had been dashed. In the most cruel way imaginable. This was so unbelievably unfair.

"I was just as surprised as you are," Heero said in an earnest voice. "I didn't plan any of this, Duo, it just . . . _happened_. But I'm not sorry it did. Does it matter that much?"

"Yes!" Duo cried, furiously blinking back tears. "You . . . you're . . . a _Yuy_! You _tricked_ me!"

"Duo, please," Heero said quietly. "I never lied to you. And what we had, that was _real_. You didn't make up that rapport with me, and neither did—"

"No!" Duo cut him off again. Shoving Heero away he ran past him, almost blinded by tears he refused to shed. He practically vaulted over the wall, almost desperate to get away. To run. To hide. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Life could not be this unfair.

-

Heero hesitated only a few seconds before bolting after Duo. He couldn't let him get away. He didn't know what this was any more than Duo, but he wanted to find out. Maybe because if he and Duo understood one another, the pointless blood feud would end. But mostly, he just wanted to get to know _Duo_. To see if he could fall in love with the boy he already felt so strongly for.

Apparently Duo was completely sincere in his desire to get away. He was nowhere in sight. Heero knew where the Maxwell Estate was, of course, but no way could he simply walk up there and ask to see Duo. For a long time he stood still, torn. Finally he retreated to home. He ignored Phylia and his mother and immediately went to his room. He suspected Duo would not be online, so he instead typed up a private message and sent it to Shinigami. Hoping, praying, he would open it and read it.

That he wouldn't let their names stand in the way of something good.

-

It was well past dark when Duo finally went home. His father and sister were gone, and so was his mother. That was fine. He would rather be alone right now. Body on autopilot, he rummaged in the fridge for food and ate a snack. Upstairs he threw himself down on his bed and shut his eyes. They hurt. He'd cried . . . for how long? He felt like the world's biggest fool.

His computer lay like a sentinel on his desk. Duo stared at it for a small eternity before jerking upright and pulling it open. When it booted up, a bubble popped up. _You have a new message from WingZero_. It was a private message, not a conversation invitation. For several long moments Duo considered just deleting it without reading it. Finally he sat down and pulled it up.

_Duo, please don't dismiss me out of hand. I know you're shocked. I was too. It took me hours to gather the courage to ask you to meet me. I knew you would be angry, and I was afraid you'd question my motives. But the only thing driving me was a genuine desire to get to know you. I don't know what this is between us. I only know I feel something, and I feel it strongly. I never told you a lie while we chatted, and all of it is as true for you as it was for Shinigami. Please, _please_ meet me tomorrow and talk to me. I don't know if this can work, but I know I want to try._

The tears started afresh. Why did Heero suddenly have to be so sweet and sensitive? Why couldn't he remain the unfeeling bastard he'd always been? That Heero was easy to dismiss out of hand. And yet . . . he'd never forgotten Wing telling him he acted differently because people were uncomfortable with the real him. Was Heero in reality more like Wing? Intense and focused, reminding Duo of a bonfire?

Perhaps Heero also felt the need to maintain the status quo. A desire not to make waves. That seemed strange, because Heero always acted like he didn't care. About anything. And that, perhaps, was the easiest thing for Duo to relate to. It was easier not to care. When you didn't care, you didn't hurt. And that was the truth, wasn't it? Duo had come to care about WingZero. _Heero_. So then why was he so upset?

_Because he's a Yuy? Because I'm so locked into the accepted way of thinking and being that I can't get past it?_ Of course, if Duo was realistic he also realized no matter the attraction his feelings for Heero would never be accepted. Their families would most likely spontaneously combust from the shock, and if they survived that part they would do their level best to drive the pair apart.

But the connection he felt with Wing was real. There was no denying that. More importantly, he didn't want to. They seemed to relate. Duo's mind obligingly dredged up more of their chats. Heero agreed with Damia. He didn't think the feud was worth it. Perhaps if they could get along, they could end it. After all, Duo was in a position to inherit the most power of all the Maxwells, and Heero similarly with the Yuys.

And still, it was more than that. Duo had always been physically attracted to Heero. And admittedly, Heero was not the only one who conformed to the status quo. As soon as Duo learned his name, he rejected all else about Heero. Dismissed it out of hand.

Burying his face in his hands, Duo tried to ease his shaking, to calm down, to think. Did he honestly believe Heero could be so cruel as to lead him on? Maybe. He didn't know Heero at all. But that look in Heero's eye, that gentle tone, those were all things Duo had never seen from him before. He'd never seen real emotion in Heero's eyes. Such wonderful, amazing cobalt eyes . . .

Before he could lose his nerve, Duo hit reply. _I think this is a mistake,_ he typed.

* * *

On the off chance that Duo logged in, Heero brought his laptop and set it up in the corner. Daylight brought incredible color to his secret place, allowing more light inside to brighten things up. He didn't know if Duo would come. His reply had been ambiguous at best, but Heero would wait all day if that's what it took. If Duo didn't come he would give up, though he didn't think he could ever let things go back to normal. He'd seen too much of the real Duo. Amazing how a few lines could so completely change one's perspective.

He waited for just over three hours. Duo was wearing a red T-shirt this time, the gold cross standing out against it perfectly. Not for the first time Heero was struck by the sublime beauty that made up this boy. Pretty much everything he'd ever wanted in a partner. He rose from his seat, never taking his eyes off Duo's face.

"I wasn't sure you'd come," he said softly.

Duo looked away. "I shouldn't have," he said.

Heero wasn't sure what to say to that, so he held his peace. Eventually Duo stirred.

"Why did you ask me to meet you?" he asked presently, finally look up. "Why didn't you . . . just disappear when you found out it was me?"

For a moment, Heero was silent. Why, indeed. He'd been sorely tempted. "I don't know," he said at last. "I thought about it. I thought it would be easier. But maybe that's exactly why I didn't. Most of my life I've been doing things because they're easier. And . . . you deserved better than that."

The faintest hint of color dusted Duo's cheeks. It was lovely, and Heero watched, mesmerized. "I'm not sure I would have," he admitted quietly.

Silence took the halting conversation again, but finally Heero couldn't stand it anymore. "Duo," he said, "I meant what I said last night. I know you felt it, too. That connection we had–have–as Shinigami and Wing. Why does it have to be different as Duo and Heero?"

Indigo-violet eyes met cobalt blue. "Don't you care how hard it would be?" Duo all but whispered.

Heero shrugged. "I know that, but I guess not. If you're wondering why there's such a big difference between me and Wing, and which of us is real . . ." He paused. "I told you I hide who I am. It's easier when people don't know the real me. I've never liked it, but I've never had a reason to act differently. Now I do."

Duo gazed at him in silence. "You were worried, weren't you?"

Heero blinked. Under normal circumstances he would not have ever conceded. "Yes," he said. "I was afraid . . . too many things would get in our way."

"They still might," Duo countered, raising an eyebrow.

Heero tried not to allow relief in too sharply. That wasn't an affirmative response yet. "Maybe," he agreed. "At least they won't be the two of us. For once in my life, I couldn't get in my own way."

Duo's lips twitched. Then he turned away. "This is insane."

Coming up behind him, Heero lightly gripped his shoulders. He just held him there, not trying to turn him. "No. What's insane is that we hesitate because we're from warring families. Be honest with me, Duo. Would you even hesitate if I wasn't a Yuy? If someone you'd never seen before walked through that broken wall?"

There was a long, long pause. "No," came the barely-audible reply.

Heero took a chance and turned him, gently cupping his chin in one hand. "Then don't now," he whispered, and leaned down to kiss him.

For a moment, Duo froze against him, entire body stiffening. Then he melted, pressing in to deepen the contact. His arms looped around Heero's waist as he responded to the kiss, his lips parting at Heero's insistent request. It was incredibly sweet, and one taste had Heero addicted. He tilted Duo's head back for better access, his tongue caressing inside that hot, wet mouth to explore every inch. Duo's tongue writhed against his, and his captivated partner let out a tiny, almost-inaudible moan.

A bolt of liquid desire raced through Heero's veins. He had to drag his mouth off Duo's, and the smaller boy was gasping. Rose colored his cheeks, much more prominent than before, and that much more alluring. How had he ever resisted something so beautiful? Duo met his gaze, his eyes a little hooded and glazed.

"Okay," he acquiesced faintly.

Heero brushed his lips over Duo's slightly kiss-swollen mouth. "I did have another reason for asking you to meet me," he said, lightly kissing Duo's eyelids when he closed them.

"What?" Duo murmured, sounding like he only barely was listening.

"The Science Show."

Duo pulled back, looking incredulous. "The Science Show? You drop a nuclear warhead on my lap, demand that I get over it in the space of twelve hours, and now you want me to focus on the Science Show? What is _wrong _with you?"

Their laughter rang across the hidden paradise, proof that even the bitterest of enemies could find common ground, peace, and even–possibly–love.

* * *

Ahhhhhhhh . . . I'm happy. It all worked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.**

**A/N:** Wow, okay. I really loved that last chapter. Apparently so did you. X3 Did the end of that chapter fake you out? It sounded rather final, didn't it? Yes, but I would never end a fic without at least one good lemon!

* * *

**Heero and Duo**

"You had a lot of really good ideas," Duo said, tapping his data recorder on the table, "but I thought about it a lot. I think it should be a little more neutral. Something that is not obviously the idea of one or the other. Otherwise . . ." he grinned. "You know. Our names will get in the way."

Heero leaned over the table, bringing their faces dangerously close. "They will anyway. We'll win by virtue of the fact that we actually managed to cooperate long enough to do _any_ project."

Duo bit his lower lip to keep from giggling. Part of him—a very large part—was still giddy over all this. He suspected it would take some serious getting used to, and it had only been a few days. He was more than willing to try. "Yeah, but I want to win because our project is good, not because it's amazing we didn't tear each other to shreds long before the Show."

His head tilting a bit to the side, Heero smiled. "They can give us extra marks for it, then."

"Do you really think it's the right thing?" Duo asked, peering into those amazing eyes. Even more amazing now that he could openly and freely admire. "Not telling anyone?"

Heero made a rude sound. "My father's brain would aneurysm right on the spot. My mother would have a heart attack." He slid his fingers under Duo's hand and raised it to his lips. "Not to mention your family. They would hunt me down and murder me in my sleep." He chuckled faintly, lightly kissing each knuckle.

Duo's heart sped up pleasantly at the contact. It wasn't that he was just suddenly used to this, because it _was_ Heero. But more and more did he find he simply didn't care. These sensations of excitement were probably made more intense by virtue of the fact that it was Heero. Someone on whom he'd refused to crush because it was not allowed. He slowly pulled his hand away—and with a good deal of reluctance.

"You shouldn't do things like that at school," he said. "What if Miss Noin walked in here? Speaking of aneurysms."

Heero snorted. "All right, you must have had an idea of your own if you brought this up."

Duo smiled. "I did. You gave me the idea, actually. Our families have yet to come up with truly energy-efficient ways to power our respective products. You had the idea of solar power packs. I thought, why settle on something so small? Energy conservation is in full-swing right now. No one has ever really utilized solar energy, so why couldn't we create an energy cell that effectively gathers, stores, and utilizes solar power?"

He found himself the focus of that intense gaze. "I like that," Heero said after a moment. He smiled faintly. "It's incredibly ambitious. You do realize we have a limited time to do this?"

Duo shrugged. "The Maxwells and Yuys can't come up with something like this on their own. Let's see what happens when they work together."

* * *

M Y University always celebrated the start of spring by allowing its students four days of the normal eight-day school week off. Including the three-day weekend, this made a seven-day holiday. Heero asked his parents if he could have the Yuy lodge to himself for the entire to spend it with friends. His parents acquiesced with smiles—they usually gave him anything he asked for. Then he asked Duo to spend it with him.

When Duo said yes, he began planning how to get them both up there with no one being the wiser. It was a secluded lodge, nestled deep in the private property—several thousand acres worth—owned by the Yuy family. They used it primarily for things like this, and it was rather big for two people. There were plenty of interesting things to do, including a commercial-grade game arcade. There was also a simulation bar, which Heero hoped Duo would enjoy.

Best of all, it was in a valley surrounded on all sides by mountains. The view was breathtakingly glorious, right down the multitude of streams cutting across the valley floor. This early in the year there was still a fair bit of snow on the ground, but there were also all manner of outdoor activities. The lodge was equipped for it all, including holonet access.

Eventually he devised a plan. Duo would have his sister take him to a public transportation depot. There he would ride to another location where he and Heero would meet. From this location Heero hired a private aircab to take them to the small shed where his family kept the snow skimmers that would take them up to the lodge.

Duo glomped him hard when they found each other. "I'm really excited!" he chirped, glowing. "I brought my laptop like you requested, but we aren't really going to work on our project, are we? Please tell me we're not. This is a holiday, and our first real time alone together since . . ."

Heero lightly kissed him. "Since we met? No, we aren't going to work on our project. Even I know how to relax on holidays."

"Good! I would have thrown the biggest, most impressive, and worst temper-tantrum you could imagine! Can we go? I looked up pictures of the lodge on the holonet—it's gorgeous! Why don't you rent it out this time of year?"

Heero shrugged. "Mostly so my family has a few months to use it before summer. I made my parents _swear_ they wouldn't allow anyone else come up while we're there. Short of some global catastrophe, it'll just be you and me."

Duo let out a sound suspiciously like a giggle and buried his nose in Heero's neck. It was cold enough Heero nearly yelped. Turning Duo so they could walk, Heero led him to the private aircab. Chances of them being recognized this far from home were slim, they were both too young to be the public figures that the heads of the two houses were. Or even Damia. Indeed, the fellow at the console didn't look at them twice.

Duo tucked himself right up against Heero's side. "I seriously hope we're going to be spending at least a little time outside. We will be, right?"

"With a little persuasion, I'm sure I'll let you do whatever you want," Heero said with a smile. "There's a spa, too. Does that pique your interest?"

"Does it!" Duo exclaimed. "How far away are we now?"

Duo, apparently, had enough energy for ten. He barely stopped talking the whole way up, his lovely face alive with light and happiness. Heero found he could not look away from him. Though he was content with silence, it had never before been filled with such wonderful sound. He promised himself he would do everything in his power to make this a holiday to remember.

When the aircab dropped them off, Duo followed Heero closely, reminding him of an eager puppy. He shook his head when Heero offered him the keys to a snow skimmer.

"Don't know how to drive one. Believe it or not, I've never even been on one. My family owns an island, so that's where we spend our vacations."

One of those intrinsic differences between their families, Heero supposed. The skimmers were big enough for two passengers, and Heero was glad he'd told Duo not to bring anything. It would have been a pointless waste of space, since everything they would need was up there.

"It's about an hour ride up," Heero said as he climbed on. "Pull your hood up. It will get cold."

Duo obeyed and settled down behind him, wrapping his arms around Heero's waist and pressing his front against Heero's back. Heero found himself hoping it would get colder as they went farther up, so that he could spend some serious time warming Duo up again when they reached the lodge.

As it turned out, he got his wish. About halfway up they passed through a thick veil of mist into a minor snowstorm. It came out of nowhere and brought with it a wicked wind chill. Heero, used to the cold himself, wondered if Duo's body was more conditioned to heat. Probably. Within minutes he could feel Duo start shivering. Even through his winter coat.

When they reached the lodge, Heero deactivated the alarm and parked the skimmer in the heated shed where his family kept the skimmers for rent. "Come on," he said, getting off, "let's get you inside and warmed up."

Duo looked immensely glad to be in out of the chill. Heero quickly gathered a change of clothes for him and a thick blanket. While he waited for Duo to come back out to the front room, he started the self-maintaining fire behind the iron-wrought grate. It was actually a real fire, even. This room was a big hit with guests, located apart from the lobby. The two couches were sinfully comfortable. Heero instructed the automated drink vendor to prepare some hot chocolate.

Duo shuffled into the room just as it finished, wrapped in a thick fleece blanket bearing a wintery scene of wolves. He gave Heero an odd little smile and accepted the hot chocolate with a soft "thank you," before sitting down on one of the couches. Heero blinked, taken aback by the strange vibe rolling off his friend. It was new, different from the awkwardness brought by lingering memories of animosity. And Duo would not quite meet his gaze.

It was the tiny hint of color across his pale cheeks that gave him away. Heero blinked again. Duo was being _shy_. That momentarily startled Heero into inaction. Duo, shy? It seemed impossible. The boy was such a loud-mouthed attention fiend. These glimpses into the real Duo continuously had Heero burning for more. Smiling, Heero strode across the room and grabbed the blanket, pulling it open. He sat beside Duo and wrapped them both in its soft folds. Duo, he noticed, was only wearing a tank top as his hands slid up bare arms.

"Heero!" Duo yelped, arching away. "That's cold!"

Chuckling, Heero pulled Duo close. "Sorry. You're still shivering."

"Can't help it," Duo said softly, resting his head on Heero's shoulder. "I don't like the cold."

"It's because you're too skinny," Heero chided, gently chafing Duo's arms.

"Like you're any less skinny," Duo retorted, once more burying his nose in Heero's neck. And as before, it was dang cold. Duo giggled when he heard Heero's sharp intake of breath. "Serves you right. You did it to me first."

"Hn."

After that, Duo seemed perfectly comfortable. Heero relaxed inside, slowing his hands to light caresses. He swore Duo started purring.

"Does that enormous flatscreen in front of us work?" Duo asked abruptly.

Heero snorted. "Of course it does. Are you interested?"

"See if the net is playing any good movies," Duo instructed, shifting and getting comfortable.

Moving enough to allow Duo the room he demanded, Heero eyed the room for the remote and grabbed it off the end table. It was barely in reach. A news network frequency popped up first, and Heero quickly skimmed past it. There weren't any programs on that caught his interest, so he brought up the request movie screen.

"Anything you feel like watching?" he asked.

"Something funny," Duo replied promptly. "And sweet. And romantic. And a little sad."

Heero had to smile. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Duo said. "I'm hungry."

At this, Heero laughed out loud. "What sounds good?"

"A sandwich. I don't like ham, just turkey. Don't care about what kind of cheese. Anything else on it is fine. And crackers or chips, just something crunchy and salty. And I'm really in the mood for blue mango sodas if you have any. If you have a processor, some pizza."

Wondering if Duo could really eat all that, Heero chuckled and tipped Duo's chin up to lightly kiss him. It made the boy blush prettily. "Pick a movie while I grab us a bite."

"Better make it more than one, or I'll starve to death," Duo quipped.

Heero's mirth did not evaporate as he went to the self-service food bar. He made sandwiches with just about every condiment, a cheese pizza, and the chips and soda Duo asked for. He brought it all back on a hover tray. Duo, who was just settling on a movie, brightened with a grin.

"Wonderful! I'm so hungry I could eat a whole frickin' cow!"

Heero sat down beside him again, this time leaving elbow room so they could eat. Heero lost interest in the food long before Duo did; indeed, his companion ate most of what Heero brought. It greatly amused Heero, amused and astonished him. Apparently Duo was a bottomless pit. How exactly did he stay so thin? Duo caught his amused eye and frowned.

"I know, it's weird. I can't help it. I've got a weird metabolism thing. My body doesn't store nutrients very well. Most of gets burned or passed out. What's _your_ excuse, Yuy? Some form of anorexia?"

Heero snorted. "Not likely. I told you, didn't I? I don't like food. Besides, I'm not skinny like you. Just lean."

"Yeah, call it what you will," Duo dismissed it. "And why didn't you bring me some cookies or ice cream or cake? Or chocolate?"

Smiling, Heero leaned back. "I thought I'd bring you some chocolate cheesecake drizzled with black raspberry syrup and whipped—"

Duo lunged across the couch and covered his mouth with one hand. "Stop! All right, what do you want? Want me to run outside naked? Tell you the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me? Show you humiliating pictures of me as a baby? Recall the last time I wet the bed? What?"

Highly amused, Heero waited until Duo removed his hand. "Would you really do what I want?"

"For that?" Duo said. "Yes! Now hurry and tell me so I can do it and you give me my cheesecake!"

Heero's grin softened into a smile. "Then kiss me."

That sapped Duo's playful energy, turning it into something more subdued. He blushed again—Heero decided he must make him do it more often. It was enticing, sweet and pretty. Licking his lips quickly, he leaned forward and brought their mouths together. It wasn't really a kiss, little more than just contact. Heero swiped his tongue across the crease in Duo's lips, and after that the other boy grew bolder. He pressed closer, opening his mouth so their tongues met.

It was a surprisingly hesitant gesture. Heero didn't push, just went along with whatever Duo wanted. Honestly he didn't know much more about these things than Duo, who was his first kiss ever. And because it was him, it was thrilling and perfect. Especially when Duo finally seemed more comfortable and pushed his tongue into Heero's mouth.

Amazing how a person could taste so sweet. There were a myriad of flavors on his tongue, but beneath it all was the spicy, heady flavor that was all Duo. That all by itself made Heero want more. But there was plenty of time for that. For now he slid his tongue alongside Duo's as the smaller boy explored his mouth. Those bold swipes and tentative thrusts made Heero dizzy and hot, especially when Duo sucked his lower lip into his mouth and lightly nipped.

When they pulled apart both were flushed and gasping. Darkened cobalt met indigo-violet, both pairs of surfaces a bit glazed. "Wow," Duo whispered. "You're a really good kisser, Heero."

Heero licked his lips. "So are you. I might have to make you a whole cheesecake for that."

That brought a bright, incredibly sweet smile to Duo's face. He sobered a little. "What were we doing before, Heero? Just ignoring what was right in front of us?"

Heero didn't have to ask or guess what he meant. "No, I think we were both pretending it wasn't there to begin with. That was easier."

"Let's . . ." Duo began. He hesitated, looking away briefly. "Let's promise each other we'll be honest from now on. About everything."

Knowing what he was talking about, Heero smiled. "I was attracted to you the first moment I saw you," he admitted. "And in case you ever wondered, you do a good job of hiding who you are. You fooled me until Shinigami enlightened me."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "You win the prize in that category, Heero. I had no idea you knew what an emotion was, let alone what to do with one."

Heero did feel Duo deserved an explanation. However, it wasn't that easy to sort out into reasoning. "It wasn't my aim to hurt," he said slowly, "and I am sorry that I often did get to you. I'm not sure if I can really explain it to you. I've always hated this pointless feud, but that's not exactly something I could show. I guess you can understand that best of all. Anyway, I guess it's just a way of keeping everything at arm's length, that way it can't get close enough to hurt."

"There's a part of me that's still nervous," Duo almost whispered. "Really, really nervous. A part that believes this is a strange dream, or a complete improbability, something so absurd and . . . out there it just can't make it. And I've . . . always been . . . shy around boys who want a relationship with me. You're no different, Heero. Actually it's worse with you, because not that long ago we were . . . archenemies or something." He let out a little laugh.

And did he ever know what Duo meant. He smiled reassuringly. "That's why I wanted us to get away for awhile. We can sort this out together, Duo. I want to. I want to . . . see what we can be. See where this takes us. Do you know what I mean?"

"I do," Duo confirmed with a little smile, bringing their lips back into contact. It was a sweet, lingering kiss. "I love kissing you. That all by itself is enough to convince me you might be worth it."

"Might?" Heero said, adopting a wounded look.

Duo sat up straight. "Well, you have yet to produce this cheesecake you promised me."

Heero flopped back, laughing. Well, at the very least it would be an interesting ride.


	8. Chapter 8

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.**

**A/N: **Mm, nothin' to say today.

**This Awakening Feeling**

Duo woke with a start and looked around in confusion. He didn't remember going to bed. Considering, he dredged up last night. He and Heero hadn't done much after arriving, that was for sure. It was all right with him, because he'd been terribly shy for some reason. Well, it didn't surprise him. But it was rather belated in coming, even if this was the first time he was really alone with Heero since . . . what? Hooking up? Did he consider Heero his boyfriend?

Just thinking about that made him giddy. He didn't know. He only knew he genuinely liked Heero's company—amazing—and he loved kissing him. He had no experience with what was good or not, but he loved the way Heero kissed. All bold and tender. He seemed to know just what to do to drive Duo crazy. He'd never thought a simple kiss could be so . . . pleasurable.

Dragging his thoughts back to the present, he tried to recall getting to bed. He could not. Probably he'd dozed off against Heero, and his companion had put him to bed. Well, that was certainly sweet of him. Glancing down, Duo was glad Heero had at least removed the jeans. He wore his comfy boxers and the tank, which was fine.

Glancing out the window, he saw it was still snowing, though much softer than yesterday. And, according to the digital chrono on the wall, it was _early_. Only eight in the morning. Even more amazing! He usually didn't wake up until well past eleven when he was allowed to sleep in. Probably because he was so excited to be here. Bouncing out of bed he hustled into the hall. There were only six rooms on this floor, and he suspected Heero would be close.

In fact he was right. Heero slept in the room right next to his, and he was indeed still sleeping. That beautiful face looked peaceful and innocent in repose, and Duo noticed for the first time what long lashes Heero had. They brushed his golden-toned cheeks. Though everything about Heero appealed to Duo, it was those eyes he loved the most. Those wondrous eyes. Intense, bright, so easily revealing or concealing what Heero felt. Duo felt he could drown in them.

Running into the room, he hit the bed with a flying leap. Heero responded with incredible unfairness. He came awake instantly, grappling Duo into a firm hold beneath his body. "Wow," he said. "I would have taken you for a late riser."

"Normally I am," Duo said, voice a little muffled by pillows. "I'm too excited to sleep."

Warm hands slid up his bare arms. "You could have woken me with a good-morning kiss rather than a brute tackle."

Duo giggled. "And yet you still managed to pin me first, so I'm not sorry! Get up! Make me some breakfast so we can do fun and exciting things!"

His eyes closed of their own volition when Heero's clever mouth teased his ear. "You're bossy."

He wanted to retort, to make a sarcastic comment, but then Heero slid his tongue into his ear and all thought flew out the window. He let out the most embarrassing whining moan, but _damn_ it was . . . it was just . . . turning his head, he twisted and squirmed under Heero to bring their mouths into alignment. Heero, damn him, let out a low chuckle as he kissed Duo. He pushed his tongue past Duo's lips, claiming him without a struggle. It was sweet and hot and it made Duo dizzy, made him want . . . things . . . things he'd never wanted before. After all, he'd led a very sheltered life.

Heero released him so abruptly he didn't find the chance to catch his breath, flushed and gasping. His friend's eyes were glazed when he looked into Duo's eyes. No one had ever looked at him quite like that before. It made him blush more without really knowing why. Heero smiled softly.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower. You can too, if you want, and I'll make us a nice breakfast. Sound good?"

Nodding, most of his primary brain functions temporarily frozen, Duo watched him lean down. This kiss was lighter, less impassioned. More of a brief–yet tender–contact. Then Heero got off him. Duo felt a bright flash of regret. Who knew he would enjoy the feel of Heero's weight so much? Stirring himself to motion, he retreated to his own room and found the bathroom. It was quite as rich and luxurious as everything else about this place.

-

Heero stepped under the spray of the shower and closed his eyes. The temperature of his body felt too high. This was too much, way—_way_—too fast. It was as if his attraction to Duo for the past year had suddenly and eagerly all manifested at once into physical desire. If he wasn't careful, this would rapidly escalate into something much more intimate, and he and Duo were far, _far_ from ready for that.

Turning the hot water down, Heero ran his fingers through his hair. He might act more confident than Duo, but in reality he had just as many doubts. He was certain pushing Duo—pushing himself, for that matter—was a bad idea. This was one relationship he could not rush just because his body said more. No matter how insistently.

After a few minutes he felt calmer and finished his shower. Dried and dressed, he set about making breakfast. Duo made his appearance about five minutes later, hair damp and freshly braided. He was so pretty. Logic, of course, dictated boys shouldn't be pretty, but Duo was. He gave Heero a sunny-sweet smile.

"Can we ride the ski-lift today? Just ride it up and down the mountain? I don't really want to go skiing, but I bet the view is pretty."

"Breathtaking," Heero agreed, smiling. "Do you like coffee?"

"Do I!" Duo exclaimed, glomping him. "If you made me coffee, I'll be your best friend forever!"

Chuckling, Heero waved to the machine. "I made some. It's black, so you can fix it how you like. I've got every kind of creamer and sweetener imaginable."

Duo made himself a mug and gulped it down in about twenty seconds. While he threw together a second, he shot Heero a look. "That wasn't a yes or no."

"Consider it a yes. The lift cars are enclosed, but it's still pretty cold."

"So we'll bring a few blankets," Duo dismissed it. "You give off a lot of heat. My own personal heater." He grinned and swallowed some more coffee.

Heero hated to think of him worked up and buzzed on caffeine. He was energetic without it. Shaking his head, he set out blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausages on the bar. Duo dug in with an exclamation of pure delight. His eyes darted around the kitchen.

"Does this place have travel mugs? It would be nice if I could bring some coffee on the lift. Just in case I get a little too chilly?"

Heero, having taken the seat directly opposite Duo, nodded. "Yeah. The latest and greatest technology. They actually have tiny motors in them that keep the coffee hot until the batteries die."

"Oh!" Duo exclaimed, brightening again. It was so, so pretty when he did that. Like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. "How big? Like, three or four gallons?"

Heero choked a laugh around his mouthful. "Exactly how much coffee do you plan to drink?"

Duo blinked. "I guess if I drink too much," he said thoughtfully, "I would have to go to the bathroom too soon and end our ride. So maybe just a normal sized one? Like a twenty-ouncer?"

"I've got one," Heero confirmed. "It takes about half an hour to ride up the mountain and then back down. How many times would you like to go?"

"Oh, we'll decide when we see it. Depends on how pretty it is."

Really, really liking the thought of Duo snuggled against him under a blanket or two in the enclosed space of the lift, Heero just nodded.

In the space of twenty minutes he had Duo bundled in a long-sleeved shirt and thick, comfortable sweater. He gave him a pair of warm snow-boots with excellent traction. "The lift is right outside the lodge," he said. "If it gets too windy, we'll have to get off."

Fortunately, the snow had stopped. It was still overcast, but it was ideal weather for skiing. Or riding the lift. The low cloud-cover gave the impression of perfect isolation. He carried two thick fleece blankets outside while Duo had his coffee thermos in hand, practically bouncing at his side.

"It sure is pretty out here," he said. "How do you ever leave this place?"

Heero shrugged. While he did love the Yuy lodge, he'd spent a lot of time here over the sixteen years of his life. "I'm not seeing it for the first time," he said. "All right, sit in that car while I start the thing."

"Won't you miss it?" Duo fussed.

"No. I'll tell it to time down to start," Heero explained. "Get comfortable."

"How come these cars aren't heated?" Duo demanded with a cute little frown.

It made Heero grin. "They are, but only barely. I'll put in a complaint with management if you like."

"Ha ha, very funny," Duo groused.

Chuckling, Heero went to the control tower and started the timer. Then he settled in the car beside Duo, swinging the door shut. When he held his arms open, Duo immediately scooted close, a sweet smile on his face. Heero tucked the blanket around them both. About eight seconds later the lift ground into life. Duo dropped his head to Heero's shoulder, his eyes alight.

The lift didn't move very fast, of course. Ski lifts didn't. But the view up here was spectacular. Snow wreathed the trees in gowns of glittering white, dark green showing through on the sturdy pines. Every so often they saw snow hawks and deer, making Duo exclaim with delight. After all, there were hardly wild animals in the capitol.

"Do you ever see snow bears up here?" Duo asked, eyes gleaming. "Or snow leopards?"

"Wrong kind of country for snow leopards," Heero said, "but yes there are bears. This is the right time of year for them, too."

It was incredibly cozy, riding up to the top of the mountain in the lift car, wrapped up in blankets with Duo tucked against his side. When they reached the top and headed back down, Heero felt no sense of urgency, no desire to get off. Duo didn't move, looking blissfully happy. When they began back up, Duo stirred.

"You know, the only thing that would make this more perfect is if I had a nice piece of cheesecake." He giggled. "Oh, look Heero! I can see a snow bear!"

His exciting bouncing in the seat made the car sway a little. Looking where he pointed, Heero saw the creature. The dark fur dappled with pure white blended in well with the rugged landscape, making it hard to spot at all. It rummaged around on the ground, completely unaware of its watchers so high above. It wasn't the first time Heero had seen one up here, but it happened seldom. They were notoriously shy.

"They're pretty, aren't they?" he commented.

"Yeah," Duo said, smiling. His head dropped back to Heero's shoulder as the bear passed out of view.

A time passed in silence. It was a peaceful, comfortable one, one Heero felt no desire to break. It felt good, being with someone who didn't clutter the space with meaningless sound. It was strange that even when Duo babbled excitedly about things, it never filtered through Heero's senses as mere noise. Thinking about it brought a smile to Heero's face. It was remarkable, really, how quickly things could change. And how easily negative emotions could be shattered by intensely positive ones.

"Heero?" Duo said softly.

"Hmm?" Heero replied, pressing his cheek against Duo's forehead.

For a while Duo didn't answer. Then he tipped his head back to look into Heero's eyes. "I like being out here with you," he whispered. "I really, really like your company."

Cobalt gazed into indigo-violet, then Heero leaned down to bring their mouths together. Duo surged up the last few centimeters, closing the distance as his eyes slid shut. As soon as their mouths touched Duo's lips parted, tongue seeking. Heero captured it between his lips and sucked softly, making Duo moan faintly. Every sound he made went straight to Heero's head, making his skin flush with heat. As if testing the strength of his resolve.

When he lightly nipped with his teeth Duo started, giggling through his nose. His hands fisted in Heero's shirt, tongue thrusting between Heero's teeth. Biting back a groan, Heero grabbed the back of Duo's neck and leaned over him, forcing the smaller boy backward until he was almost laying on the seat. He pushed his tongue into Duo's mouth, stroking the roof of his mouth with it, drawing another faint sound from Duo. The boy beneath him shifted, and it made Heero dizzy.

Duo's pelvis was lifting, his thighs parting, making room for Heero between them. The heat emanating from him seemed so hot . . . god, did he actually want . . . Heero's head spun. No way. This was way too much, _way_ too fast . . . this was getting out of control . . . he broke the kiss just to breathe, lungs feeling like they would burst. Duo didn't help the matter any at all. With his mouth thus freed, he fastened his lips to Heero's exposed throat and alternated between sucking and nipping.

Heero felt like he was caving in on himself. His body bowed toward Duo, at the same time trying to arch away. This was a mistake, he just knew it. Duo's mouth reached the junction of neck and shoulder, and he bit Heero so hard he actually yelped. Duo burst into giggles, and that effectively broke the spell that seemed to have fallen over them both. Heero sat up, the blankets falling down around them. Duo looked so cute, lying on his back and face flushed pink with laughter. Heero smiled, absently rubbing his stinging neck. He suspected that would leave a bruise.

"S-sorry!" Duo gasped around his giggles. "I knew I wasn't mature enough to handle this!"

The words made Heero chuckle.

Then Duo sobered. "When we get back, can we talk about this?" he asked with a frankness that sort of surprised Heero.

There were all sides to Duo he'd never seen before. "If you want," he acquiesced.

Duo looked at him for a time, then slowly sat up. "I don't think I want to be your friend anymore, Heero."

Blink.

"I think I want to be something more," he whispered.

Heat rushed to all Heero's extremities. The words were spoken so shyly. And the simple honesty made him inexplicably shy himself. He'd never in his life entertained the idea of having a boyfriend. Though he didn't exactly hide his preferences, he didn't really advertise them, either. He'd simply believed he would never find anyone who could possibly make him happy. After all, how could anyone be that tolerant and accepting?

And here was Duo, his once-enemy, quietly asking for exactly that. And here he was, ready and willing to give exactly that. The things he wanted to do with Duo, they were things he'd never before wanted to do. Natural curiosity aside, Heero wasn't a passionate person. He was rather a drifter, an observer of life. He held himself apart both by choice and not, and that had become who he was.

"Me, too," he murmured.

"You make me dizzy and hot and anxious and excited," Duo said, still in a whisper. "I . . . there are things I've always imagined . . . wanted to share with someone special. I . . . I think . . . you're the one I want to . . . experience them with. Can we . . . at some point this holiday . . . Heero?"

At the end of that incredibly sweet request, Duo's voice trailed to nearly inaudible. Heero thought his heart was trying to choke him it pounded so hard. He was so light-headed he thought he might pass out. It took a great deal of will-power to bring his body back under his control. The thought of . . . intimacy with Duo made him quite nervous. And terribly, terribly excited.

"Yeah," he whispered, not quite able to manage more. "I . . . want that too."

Saving Duo the awkwardness of trying to find something to say after that, Heero simply pulled him back into his arms and rested his chin on top of Duo's head. Duo relaxed against him without a word, but when Heero lightly touched his neck, he could feel his pulse was still racing.


	9. Chapter 9

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.**

**A/N:** Send me e-cookies!

* * *

**When Knowing No Longer Matters**

"I don't know how it came to this."

Damia had driven out quite a way from the city to meet with Phylia in secret. She looked at the Yuy woman with compassion and sympathy. "I know this . . . path we've chosen will bring pain. But we're counting on the goodness of our fathers. What else do we have at this point?"

Phylia turned away, her dark eyes dropping closed. "And yet here we are. If our fathers really wanted peace, wouldn't they have come up with it on their own?"

Damia shook her head. "I know it seems hopeless. But think of our brothers. Lucrezia Noin paired them together for the Science Show, just as we requested. It seems like a terribly long shot, but we can hope beyond hope that they will not only learn to work together, but to get along. They don't need an enduring friendship to bring this absurd blood feud to an end. Just an understanding of one another."

"It is not our brothers I doubt," Phylia murmured.

"Don't lose hope," Damia said, striding forward and clasping her friend to her breast. "Please, Phylia. We can do this. If we don't, no one else will. Every day tensions between branches of our families grows stronger. We can_not_ fail."

Phylia rested her head against Damia's shoulder. "Yes, I know you are right."

_But it's still impossible to believe_. She didn't say it, but Damia heard it just the same. In all honesty, Damia wasn't sure she herself could believe one-hundred percent that their actions would succeed in their ultimate goal.

_Duo,_ she thought, _so much is hinging on you. Please be the person I know you are._

-

Duo sneezed. Sitting close as he was against Heero's side, he felt it when his companion started. The arm loosely around him tightened into a real hold.

"You okay?" Heero asked. "You're not getting sick, are you?"

The fussiness immediately appealed. Smiling, Duo shook his head. "No. Someone was talking about me, is all."

He felt Heero rest his cheek on the top of his head. "You believe that silly superstition?"

Duo giggled. "No. But it's nice to think someone might be saying nice things about me."

"What if they're saying mean things?" Heero wanted to know.

"Like anyone would say mean things about _me_," Duo scoffed. "You're the only one, and you're converted now to worship in the temple of Duo Maxwell."

A strong, warm hand slid up his arm. "I would like to worship in that temple," came the soft reply.

Duo shivered. Nothing like switching tactics. It had only been a handful of hours since their talk in the lift. Thinking about it still made Duo flush, though he wasn't sorry he'd said any of it. The pair had come home to hit the arcade, which Duo of course loved. Now it was getting late, and they sat watching a movie on the holonet. Heero had even given him his cheesecake. It was almost a perfect day.

Almost. That hand did not stop its gentle caress, a ghost of a touch that made his skin tingle and his heart race. Just six hours ago or so he'd been sure he wasn't quite ready for intimacy. Now, his blood warming in his veins and raising his whole body temperature, he wasn't entirely sure he would stop Heero if his companion started . . . doing intimate things.

Heero moved, shifting to nuzzle Duo's ear. His pulse jumped again as he tilted his head to the side without thought. He felt a hand brush his hair out of the way, then soft kisses wandered down his neck. Duo felt a little too warm, especially when Heero's lips parted and he gently nibbled and licked the suddenly sensitive skin there. When he found Duo's pulse he attached his mouth to Duo's throat and sucked, and Duo's mouth fell open, eyes falling shut. Shit but that felt good . . .

_Ah, damn, he's going to feel how hard my heart is pounding . . ._ Heero's hand spidered down his arm and worked its way back up under his shirt, stroking his hip and stomach. Who would have thought such simple contact could made Duo so . . . eager for more? He could feel his body arching toward Heero, ready to take whatever Heero gave.

"Duo," Heero breathed against his neck, "can we go to my room?"

That tone left little room for uncertainty as to Heero's reason for asking that. And he wanted to know if what he wanted was all right with Duo. If he wanted it too. And he did. A tiny moan escaped him just thinking about it, barely audible. Heero kissed down his jaw in response, licking Duo's lower lip.

"God," Duo gasped out, "yes." And he brought their mouths together for a sudden and eager kiss.

Heero thrust his tongue past Duo's lips, stroking it along the roof of his mouth. For some reason, that drove Duo crazy. He twisted, practically in Heero's lap now, pressing against his friend and companion. He didn't care. He no longer cared if it was too soon for them to be doing things like this. He wanted to feel Heero's touch, he wanted to see him with no barriers between, to feel naked skin slide along naked skin.

Heero broke the kiss so abruptly it startled Duo, and he rose off the couch. Firmly taking Duo's hand, he led him away from the large sitting room and to the bedrooms. To his own bedroom, shutting the door, not bothering to turn on the lights. The twin moons, neither quite full yet, cast enough illumination through the window. Duo could just make out the flush to Heero's face.

And Duo realized Heero was just as shy and new to this as he was. It made his pulse jump again. For some reason, that made him feel a lot better. They came back together as though magnets drawn by a force that could not be denied. Heero aligned their bodies, pulling Duo flush against him to resume that spine-tingling kiss. His hands, resting on Duo's hips, moved around to his backside and squeezed.

This time it was Duo who broke the kiss, a ragged groan bubbling up from his throat. Heat was gathering between his thighs. Wow, was he ever getting turned on easily. He flushed, but he neither could help it nor cared. His head fell to rest in the crook of Heero's neck as the taller boy kneaded the globes of flesh in his hands, making Duo start panting. He was way too hot.

He realized Heero was backing him up toward the bed. They went down suddenly, and Heero's hands tugged insistently at Duo's shirt. Lifting his arms, he helped Heero pull it off, then yanked Heero's off over his head. Heero resumed his kiss, then, pressing down on top of Duo. The skin of his chest was smooth, flawless like silk. Heero's hands slid down Duo's ribs and then up his stomach and chest. Duo nearly jumped out of his skin when Heero brushed his nipples with his thumbs.

"Nngh, Heero—"

The pressure increased. Duo's head fell back with a moan, and Heero obligingly sucked on the arch of his throat. God, why did everything Heero did to him feel so good? A knee pushed between his thighs, and Duo sucked in a sharp breath. Pleasure crackled over his nerves at the brief contact, and he ground himself against Heero's leg. It felt so good, oh it felt amazing and he wanted more—

Heero fumbled with the zipper on Duo's pants, his hands clumsy and trembling. "Duo, I want to . . . have to see you . . ."

Then he was naked with dizzying speed, and Duo felt the flush through his entire body this time. Heero's gaze ate him right up, raking up and down his frame, devoting special attention to the rigid, begging length between Duo's thighs. He might have been embarrassed had Heero's expressive eyes not told him the taller boy was pleased by what he saw.

"God you're beautiful," Heero whispered, once more fusing their mouths together.

What was it about Heero's kiss? It stole every last breath, every last minuscule amount of oxygen from his lungs, sapped all his strength, and made his blood turn to fire. Not caring if he seemed needy or desperate, he grabbed Heero's wrist and guided his hand to the center of his aching need. He wanted to feel Heero's touch. Needed to.

Heero's hot hand on his naked flesh about sent him through the roof. Electricity shot to every nerve ending in his body, bolts of pleasure crackling over his skin. "Ahh, He-Heero . . ."

Heero's fingers curled around him, squeezing. It felt fantastic. Liquid moans streamed off Duo's lips as his hips jerked up into Heero's hand, eager of their own accord for more of this incredible pleasure. It turned him into a creature of need, base and carnal desire replacing all higher brain function. No one had ever touched him like this.

"Nnh . . . Heero . . . please . . ."

That demanding mouth landed on his, swallowing all further sound. Then Heero pulled away from him, removing his hand. It wrung a pathetic whimper from Duo and he opened his eyes. When he saw Heero unzip his jeans he quickly assisted, pushing pants and boxers down. Heero kicked them off his legs, and they fell to the floor with a soft thump. Duo's greedy eyes took in his companion's body, glorious in its naked splendor. Heero was built like every god of beauty legend had ever depicted. Toned, lithe, golden, and obviously strong.

Then all thought was driven away. Heero leaned back down, grinding his pelvis into Duo's. The feel of hard desire pressed to hard, hot desire about sent Duo out of his mind. Knowing that he was the reason for Heero's excitement went straight to his head, need throbbing between his thighs.

"Yesssssssssssss . . ." he hissed, lifting his hips off the bed to grind against Heero.

Maybe the knowledge of what they were doing, that it was both their first time, that it was Heero combined to make this the most intense experience of Duo's young life. He couldn't seem to catch his breath, couldn't seem to concentrate or focus on anything. Except that incredible pleasure building between his legs. Heero's mouth bit and licked down Duo's neck, making Duo pant and moan. Then Heero once again gripped the soft curve of Duo's backside, at once lifting and squeezing. Duo's eyes shot open when Heero's hands spread him. It was unexpected and enough to send Duo careening down into sweet release.

He tumbled into pure white bliss. Pleasure glittered over his skin, racing up his body in waves, originating between his thighs, robbing him of all sense and thought and reason. He could vaguely feel himself gasping Heero's name, a breathless little sound that had barely enough force behind it to be heard. He couldn't see anything, could barely breathe.

Then every muscle in his body turned to water. He sagged back onto the bed, feeling like he was sinking into a pool of golden warmth. When he came down off his amazing high he found Heero leaning over him, eyes closed, breathing slowly evening out, forehead pressed to Duo's. Duo could feel the heat of each breath against his cheek. Finally cobalt eyes opened, though the moon washed out the color. The boys gazed at each other for a time, both searching for regret in the other's countenance. Neither found a trace.

"Wow," Heero whispered.

Duo couldn't help it and giggled. "You're telling me," he murmured, voice just as low as the other's.


	10. Chapter 10

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**A/N:** I know it's been a long time, but I'm actually working on completing this and posting all the remaining chapters at once. Hopefully it will not be too much longer, this one is to tide you over (and it's more of an interlude). Again, I'm sorry. Hugs and kisses to everyone who sent me e-cookies!

* * *

**Every Time You Smile**

Duo woke that morning with something of a sour temperament. Perhaps sour was a strong word, because he was insanely happy. But today was the last day of their holiday, and did he _ever_ not want to return to the real world. In fact he'd never not wanted something so strongly in his life.

He didn't want to have to pretend nothing had happened. He didn't want to pretend nothing had changed. He didn't want to pretend he was a typical Maxwell who hated the Yuys. He didn't want to have to forget this magical holiday or make up lies about it. All he wanted was . . . peace. Just a world where he and Heero were free to love. To hold hands. To be in the same room expressing tenderness without fear of someone walking in and dying on the spot from the hideous shock of it all.

He just wanted to be with Heero.

_"Most people are just looking for something to believe in."_

Damia said that often. It was the one thing she was known most for, in fact. Many, many people had come to believe in _her_ because of it. They trusted her to tell the truth. Of everyone in the world, she would be the only one Duo would ever trust with his budding feelings for Heero.

And those all by themselves were enough to keep Duo's rarely-introspective mind busy for fifty-six thousand years or more. What exactly _were_ his feelings for Heero? Friendship, certainly. He never would have guessed Heero could make such a wonderful friend. Before he'd thought the boy was emotionless and cold, his eyes blank slates that gave away absolutely nothing.

Duo had never considered that might be because Heero so closely hid what he felt and thought. He'd accepted the mask at face value because hey, the kid was a Yuy. He had no business delving into the psyche of his future worst-enemy.

And now he knew the truth. Heero wasn't emotionless. In fact he felt things very deeply. He just also hid them very deeply. Duo had also been somewhat surprised to learn that Heero was an extremely good listener, and his insights had shown Duo a sensitive, tender side to the boy he'd never known before. In fact, Duo had never met a more gentle soul.

And what a paradox! Heero was also the strongest person Duo had ever met. Several times over the last few days he'd lifted Duo and carried him as though he were a featherweight. God, there were so many things about Heero he simply adored. Heero _was_ deeply introspective, Duo's perfect opposite. He preferred to observe rather than jump in and experience. In fact Duo was having a hard time thinking of _any_thing about Heero he didn't love.

He was bold. Duo was (peculiarly enough) quite shy about all things sexual. He couldn't bring himself to initiate more than heated kisses. But where he left off, Heero began. His friend was more than willing to take them into more intimate territories, and he seemed to know exactly what to do to drive Duo out of his mind with passion and pleasure. Last night, for instance . . .

_Long past the point of shyness now, Duo twisted under Heero's hold, eager to touch that golden skin, to feel its smoothness. But Heero grabbed both his wrists and gently but forcefully pinned them to the bed beside his head. His mouth never ceased in its mapping of Duo's skin. Long swipes of his tongue. Sharp bites. Gentle kisses to soothe the sting. Duo was writhing, and Heero was relentless._

_And he was slowly trailing down. Duo never noticed when his friend released him for favor of stroking his narrow hips, those clever hands massaging the backs of his thighs and moving both inward and upward. The pressure encouraged him to open his legs with no conscious decision to do so, and suddenly he was drowning in the most incredible sensation Heero had induced yet._

_God . . . oh, god . . . Heero had just . . . his head snapped backward in response, back arching until the strain physically hurt as his hips surged up. Heero's lips closed around him tightly, so hot and perfect as he sucked. Duo's hands fisted in the sheets, perspiration beading on his skin and sliding down his face._

_"He . . . Heero . . ." he could barely force out from a constricting throat._

_Heero swallowed in reply._

Duo felt his face warming pleasantly at the memory. When Heero brought him to completion he'd thought his best friend had sucked his life force out of him. He hadn't been able to move for quite some time, and Heero lay beside him for the duration. Stroking his hair away from his face. Smiling.

God, but there was something about Heero's smile. It made his knees weak and his muscles watery. It made his eyes go from cold, beautiful cobalt gems to warm pools that an unwitting person could so easily drown in. Duo drowned every time Heero smiled, and he never tried to find the surface. It was as though the walls surrounding Heero's heart suddenly lowered, allowing Duo to slip inside and see into the deepest parts of him. Places, he knew, very few ever saw.

It made him feel honored. Special. Lucky. Giddy. Deliriously happy. He was relatively certain he would give Heero anything he asked, because no one had ever made him feel like this. There were many people he loved, of course. That affection was something Duo gave freely. But he'd never before been _in_ love. And that was different altogether.

Duo's heart suddenly started racing. _In love? Did I really just think that? Dear god, did I really just feel that so easily? Am I really _in love_ with Heero Yuy?_

There came no dread with that inquiry. No unexpected fear or shock or any other negative emotion. Rather a kind of curiosity filled him. He really didn't know. He had no idea. Having never been in love before there was nothing with which to compare. All he knew was he cherished these feelings, and he would just about rather die than give them up. Than give Heero up.

"Finally awake?" a by now familiar voice murmured in his ear.

He never got the chance to feel startled as warm arms surrounded him, pulling him close to an equally warm body. That had his heart beating all new rhythms as Heero gave him the sweetest-possible good-morning kiss. Smiling, he tucked his head under Heero's chin. Their bodies fit together perfectly. If he'd been even an inch taller this position would have been too awkward. It was as though they were made for each other.

"How long have you been watching me?" he asked, voice muffled in Heero's neck.

"Since I woke, right about dawn," Heero told him freely.

"Yuck," Duo mumbled. "What is it with you and those damn hours? You can't be human."

"Just because you're a vampire . . ."

Giggling, Duo bit the skin so easily accessible. Heero made a funny sound, and Duo abruptly sobered. "We have to go home today," he whispered.

"I know," came the equally soft reply.

"I don't want to leave."

"I know."

"Heero, can't we . . . run away or something? Find a place where no one can find us? A place where . . . we don't have to pretend."

He heard the smile in Heero's voice, so he pulled away to see it. "Maybe in a few years when we graduate MY," his friend said. "I know this is just as important to you. And who knows. Maybe by then your sister will have worked out the tensions between our families. She's very determined."

Duo sighed and rested his head on Heero's shoulder. "She's also an ant trying to move a mountain," he pointed out. "Damn it, why do people have to be so fucking thick-headed? It's not fair that our stupid parents are the reason we have to stay apart!"

Heero gripped his chin, tipping it up and giving him a hard, deep kiss. When he pulled away Duo was flushed and breathless.

"Don't think about that," he breathed against Duo's lips. "Not yet. We've got several hours before we have to leave. Let's just spend that time together. No reality. Not yet."

Duo's eyes slid shut, blocking out the tears that threatened to fall. "Okay."

When he opened them, Heero was smiling again. He really did have the most incredible smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**A/N: **Consider this another interlude.

* * *

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Heero didn't spend a lot of time wishing things could be different. After all, he wasn't one to devote energy to fantastic wastes of time. And wishing things weren't the way they were was exactly that. Today, however, was one of those rare occasions that he indulged the whim.

It sucked. This moment sucked. He felt like he was literally trying to separate his own right arm from his shoulder. How could it hurt so much? How could something so seemingly simple be so . . . difficult? So painful? It wasn't forever. It wasn't like he was never going to see Duo again. But how long would it be until he could safely hold the boy he cared for so deeply?

Duo was holding himself together with less strength. In fact he was crying, his hands fisted in Heero's jacket, face buried in Heero's neck. Their holiday didn't feel real anymore. It felt like a sweet, blissful dream. This was the ugly reality. A reality where he couldn't freely hold Duo, couldn't kiss him if he wished, couldn't murmur "_I love you_" in his ear just because he felt like it.

"It's all right, Duo," Heero tried to comfort him, though he could hear the faint break in the words. "We'll see each other, right? Miss Noin unwittingly gave us permission to sit with each other in private every other day to work on our science project. This goodbye isn't forever."

"Then . . . then don't say that," Duo mumbled, breath hitching. "It's too final. Just say . . . see you later. Or . . . until tomorrow. Or, catch ya later. Or, next time. Or—"

Heero cut him off with a kiss that managed to be hard and passionate, yet undemanding and gentle. G_od, I really love him._ What a sick irony that his worst enemy would turn out to be the one who was perfect for him in every way. When he finally pulled back Duo was flushed, tears glittering in his eyes. Heero felt his heart would snap in two.

"Your cab's waiting," he whispered. "Don't think about it, just get in and go home. I'll get online as soon as I get home and we can chat. Just do it, and don't look back at me."

Nodding, sniffing faintly, Duo leaned up to press one more impetuous kiss to Heero's lips before all but fleeing to the waiting aircab. He didn't look back as it took to the airways.

Heero, however, watched it until it finally vanished from sight.

-

It took every ounce of willpower Duo possessed to dredge up a smile for his parents when he got home. His heart felt made of lead, and he knew there were still many tears to cry. What would he possibly tell them if he broke down after his holiday? One that he'd enjoyed more than any to date in his entire life?

_Yeah, I'm sorry Mom and Dad. I'm in love with a Yuy, Heero Yuy no less. We spent the whole weekend together and committed many intimate acts several times. It sucked saying goodbye to him because I know you'd fuckin' die if you knew any of this so I can't see him. Thanks a lot for fucking ruining my life._

And the more Duo thought about it, the more angry toward his parents he became. It wasn't fair. It was their fault that he'd taken so long to discover how wonderful Heero was, it was their fault that he couldn't spend the time with him he wanted, it was their fault he couldn't love Heero.

"How was your trip, sweetie?" his mother asked, hugging him warmly.

Duo felt ice-cold inside. "Fine," he said in a voice too flat. Too flat. _Come on. Don't give yourself away, Maxwell._ He pasted on a smile that felt forced. "I had a great time. I wish it wasn't over."

She tinkled laughter. "I'm sure," she said. "Well, I know how much you enjoy school, so you'll be happy to be back tomorrow. Just wait and see."

Not asking where his father was, not caring, Duo just waved to Damia and headed for his room. Carelessly dropping his bag on the floor, he immediately pulled up his computer and logged on. A wave of near-black depression swept over him when the message _WingZero is not online_ appeared. Tears welled up, but they didn't get the chance to fall before someone knocked on his door.

Hastily wiping his eyes, he closed his laptop and blinked several times until his eyes felt clear. He was gratified to see it wasn't his mother standing there—he was too angry to talk to her. But his mother may have been easier to deal with, for she was nowhere near as keen and observant as her daughter. Damia's dark eyes clearly told him she knew something was wrong, and she meant to find out why.

Taking a silent, deep breath, he summoned his mask. "Hi, Damia," he chirped. "What's goin' on?"

"I rather thought I would ask you," she said. Her accent was more pronounced now, which meant she was serious.

Chest tightening, Duo shrugged carelessly. "Not much. A little bummed that the holiday's over already, thought." He grinned brightly.

The green in her eyes hazed over with gold. So she was not convinced. "That game might work with Mother, but not with me," she said in a somewhat flat voice. "Tell me what's bothering you, Duo. I know something is, and I want to help."

His will to continue deflated instantly. He sank onto his bed, feeling all the false cheer vanishing off his face. "You can't," he said.

Damia sat next to him. "When you left, you were so happy," she said, reaching out and rubbing his back. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were in love. What happened?"

Duo's lips twisted into a grim smile. "No, I didn't get my heart broken. And I suppose you'd get the truth out anyway. I met someone at the masquerade."

"Really?" she encouraged, smiling at the return of warmth to his voice. "What's he like?"

Now the smile was genuine. Duo knew he must look a lovesick fool. "So great, Damia. He's smart and funny and sensitive, he's a great listener, he's fearless, he's gorgeous, and _damn_ is he a good kisser . . ."

Damia's laughter sparkled between them. "Sounds like he's perfect for you, then. I assume he's the mysterious friend you spent the holiday with?"

"Yeah, and it was amazing. We had the most wonderful time." Duo's lips froze. What would he tell her now? That it was Heero? Not likely. That was not a risk he was willing to take. Not yet. "And now it's over, and . . . I don't know. Reality's a little harsher than we thought, I guess. I just keep wondering how this relationship will work."

"How come, hon?" she asked, brushing his hair out of his face. "Distance?"

"Yeah," Duo lied easily, "and . . . I don't know. There's just so much stuff in the way. Who I am . . . who _we_ are . . . it feels like we don't even have a chance. Does any of that make any sense?"

Leaning forward, she kissed his forehead. "Yes, sweetheart, it makes complete sense. But that's not all, is it?" Not a question.

Raising his eyes to meet hers in a silent plea not to ask for more than that, Duo slowly shook his head. Damia searched his eyes for a moment before nodding.

"All right. I'll accept that for now. But when you're ready to talk, I'll be right here. Okay?"

Smiling weakly, feeling the tears ready to break free again, Duo just let her embrace him. All he could think was, _Heero, I wish this were you . . ._

-

Phylia waited until almost midnight to go see her younger brother. She knew that look on his face when he finally got home around seven. He was unhappy, and she didn't know anyone who closed up more tightly than he when he wished not to talk. And his eyes clearly said he wished not to talk.

But she loved him, so she gave him some time. When she knocked on his door she could hear he was still up, and he let her in after a few seconds. He looked pale and tired. Weary in a way she'd never seen him look before. It physically hurt to see the pain there in those amazing cobalt depths.

"Heero," she murmured, touching his face, "what's wrong?"

The normally-gleaming surfaces were dull. "Nothing," he said, but she didn't hear a lie.

He wasn't telling her nothing was wrong. Rather, he was telling her it was nothing he could talk about. Heero never lied to her, and she'd long learned to hear the subtle differences in his tone when a single word could have different meanings. Such as right now.

"I'll listen if there's anything you can talk about," she offered instead of prying.

His eyes met hers, and she could see he was grateful. He let her in, and she sat beside him on the bed. The twin moons cast just enough illumination through the window that his skin looked silver.

"I'm in love," he said simply, "with someone I can't love."

Her eyes widened very slightly in surprise. That wasn't what she'd been expecting. And the implications to that simple sentence . . . who was there he couldn't love? And what exactly did he mean by couldn't? The fact that it would be a boy didn't matter. Then, forbidden somehow else. Only one thing came to mind. A Maxwell.


	12. Chapter 12

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

* * *

**When Reality Sets Back In**

"I need to talk to you about something."

"That's fine. There's something I need to run by you, as well."

Phylia considered allowing Damia to go first, but she just as quickly discarded the thought. Hers was probably more important. After all, her news could very easily disrupt hers and the younger woman's entire plan. "It's about Heero," she said, not waiting for an invitation to continue. "I think he's in love, and I think it could be a problem."

Damia's image blinked. "How could that be a problem?"

"Because I'm fairly certain the boy he's in love with is a Maxwell."

At this bombshell, Damia certainly looked shocked. In fact she stared at her friend, lips working though no sound issued forth. Then her eyes widened even more. "Miss Noin contacted us recently," she began in a faint voice. "She made Heero and Duo work together for the Greater Youth Science Show. Ever since the holiday, she says the two of them have been getting along quite civilly. She said no in-class disputes, no disruptions, nothing of the sort anymore. It's almost as if . . . Phylia, where did Heero spend the holiday?"

"At the Yuy Lodge," Phylia replied slowly, everything sinking in. "And he made us promise no one would bother him. Said he didn't want his friends to be embarrassed . . ."

"Duo refused to say where he was," Damia said, words speeding up now. "Said he just spent it with friends and wouldn't say where. But he came back acting as though his heart was utterly broken. Phylia . . . you don't think . . ."

"That they're in love with each other," Phylia whispered.

-

Heero tried to pay attention while Duo spoke, he really did. His mind filed all the words away for scrutiny at a later date. A time when he and Duo were not together. Right now all he could do was watch his boyfriend. The way his lips moved. The way his eyes glittered in the light. The way the muscles of his neck rippled when he turned his head. His slim, graceful hands. He was simply beautiful.

Reaching out, he captured one of those gesturing hands and brought it to his mouth, kissing each knuckle and sucking on each fingertip. He'd done far more intimate things to the boy, but Duo still blushed prettily. He didn't pull away, though.

"You shouldn't do things like that at school," he whispered.

Heero bit down ever-so-gently. "I know. But that's a stupid rule."

Giggling, Duo withdrew his hand. But he replaced it with his lips, so Heero found no reason to complain. Especially when an agile tongue slid into his mouth, demanding and begging at the same time. If Heero hadn't been sitting already his leg muscles would have gone watery and weak. No one he knew had ever had this effect on him.

It physically hurt, pulling back. But he knew he would throw Duo down onto the table and put them both in compromising positions should Miss Noin walk in to see how they were faring. Duo was flushed and panting, eyes glazing over.

"All we have to do," Heero managed, "is hide this until we graduate, Duo. That's only nine months away. We'll be eighteen then, and we can do what we want. We can say, screw them all and just disappear if we want."

A sweet little smile broke over Duo's reddened lips. "Such strong language. That's the first time I've ever heard you say something so almost-vulgar."

Snorting, Heero brought their mouths back together for a slower, softer kiss. This one deeper and more exploring. Less demanding. It made Duo slump into him, the faintest whimper bubbling up from his throat. A sound that went straight to Heero's groin. His body twitched in reply, pulling Duo closer without conscious thought. They pulled away at the same moment.

"We . . . we should . . ." Duo began breathlessly.

"Yeah," Heero agreed. "Get back to work."

-

Two days later, the entire world caved in. Duo's first cousin on his father's side, Vethryn Maxwell, and Heero's first cousin Tarwyn Yuy, entered into a typical match between pairs the same age. Insults and slanders were fired. Both of them, twenty-two year old hotheads with infamous tempers, lost it. Blows flew, and Tarwyn shot Vethryn. The Maxwell youth died five minutes later before medics arrived on the scene.

The Maxwell and Yuy families dissolved into chaos.

All uneasy truces fell apart.

The royal family ordered them to stand down.

And Duo's parents pulled him out of MY. "There's no way I'd allow you to stay in school when one of those vicious Yuys is there!" his mother exclaimed.

And she'd barely known Vethryn. Duo did, and he didn't care much. His cousin had sexually assaulted him some years ago. The attempt only failed because Damia happened upon them, and _no one_ messed with Damia's little brother. She'd nearly killed Vethryn herself right on the spot.

Duo didn't care about that. Now there was no way he could see Heero. It felt like his heart was trying to break itself into pieces too tiny for repair. He wanted to see Heero. In fact it was all he wanted. He wanted it so much it seemed absurd.

The whole fucking world was falling apart! He wanted to gnash his teeth, to scream, to bang Lord Maxwell and Lord Yuy's heads together until they fucking stopped being so god-be-damned _stupid_! He wanted to talk to his father and give him a piece of his mind, but Lord Maxwell could be amazingly obtuse. The man was a pompous ass, and while that had never particularly bothered Duo before, right now he hated his father.

_My parents are obsessed,_ WingZero told him. _They're certain this was all a plot, and that Tarwyn shot in self-defense. He's such an idiot. God, my whole family are idiots._

_Mine, too,_ Duo agreed, making a face. _I miss you._

_I miss you too, sweet Shinigami. What does your sister have to say about this?_

_King Zechs refuses to allow the Maxwells and Yuys to meet in Parliament for now,_ Duo typed. _I think he's afraid someone will assassinate her, because I guess it's more fun to hate than to try resolving differences._

_And the worst part, no one even remembers what those differences are,_ Heero's words appeared on the screen. _What a messed up time._

_Fucking stupid time,_ Duo corrected, angry and hurt and depressed all at once. He tried to imagine Heero's fingers on the keyboard, transmitting his words to the screen. He wanted to see his boyfriend's face.

There was a pause. Then, _The king's a bright man. I'm sure he will be able to work things out into temporary peace again._

_I wish he had the guts to arrest our fathers,_ Duo replied. _I wish our families weren't so big that it was even possible. Why do men have to be so stupid?_

_A difficult question to answer. Maybe there isn't one. Maybe they're born that way._

Duo bit his lip. Tears stung his eyes. It had been four days since he'd seen Heero. Four days that felt like an eternity. Heero's parents had taken him out of MY, as well, and both of them had been pretty much forbidden to leave the house. After all, they were the youngest members of their families.

_There has to be a way we can fix this, _he typed. _Please talk to your father. I'll talk to mine._

As soon as he hit send, someone knocked on his door. For once Damia didn't wait for an invitation to enter before opening the door and closing it behind her. "I'm sorry, Duo," she said, "but there's something I have to talk to you about. It can't wait."

Annoyed, Duo looked up to tell her yes it could. Then he saw the look in her eye and rethought his retort. She looked deadly serious, and there were so many emotions in her countenance he couldn't begin to place them all.

_I'm sorry, but I have to go,_ he said quickly, and closed his laptop.

"What?" he said, hoping that didn't sound too short.

She sat down on his bed. "There is something I haven't told you, and I probably wouldn't be telling you now except that I learned something recently that changes things."

Duo frowned. "What?"

Sighing, Damia brushed her hair back. "For several years now I've been in contact with Phylia Yuy. She's Heero's older sister. The two of us have been trying to find ways to end the blood feud between our families, and we did actually come up with a plan. Then Tarwyn went and shot Vethryn and fouled up our timeline."

Duo stared at her, completely caught off-guard. She had Phylia Yuy? He didn't know her at all, but she was a _Yuy_ after all. So there were at least two of them who wanted this insane feud to end.

"Further, I know you're in love with Heero Yuy."

His blood turned to ice. Her expression was strange. How did she know? How could she possibly know? What would she do about it? If she knew, who else knew? Would she tell their father? Did _he_ know?

"I . . . what did . . . why . . ." Duo could not string words together to form a sentence or coherent question.

Her eyes were still so grave. "Don't worry, Mother and Father don't know. Phylia and I figured it out together. Duo, you _can't_ love him. Even if our plan still manages to succeed, there isn't any chance you two could possibly make it work. You're the heirs of our families. I'm thrilled that you two found a way to get along, but you couldn't have picked a worse time to fall in love with _him_ of all people. Even one of his first cousins would have been better. You're still young, so I'm sure you haven't stopped to consider the ramifications of this—"

"I don't care about that!" Duo cut her off, rising to his feet. "I don't care why our families hate each other, I don't care what so-and-so did to whom, I don't care if Heero's father killed every Maxwell in the family! I care about _him_, Damia. Not his title, not his name, not his history, not his legacy. Just him! I love him, and I'm tired of feeling like it's wrong! I _love_ him. I just want to be with him!"

Damia's eyes were chips of hazel ice as she rose, too. He'd never seen such a cold expression, at least not turned on him. "You can't, Duo. Promise me you will never try to contact him again. If you do, I will tell our father that you spent the holiday with him, and he'll make _sure_ you two never hear from each other again. I'm sorry, but there isn't any other way. Promise me!"

The last whole pieces of Duo's heart broke apart. The tears that had been threatening to fall for days finally welled up. Pushing past her, he fled his room. She was his last hope, and now she was gone, too.


	13. Chapter 13

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**A/N:** Wow, that was hard. I cried a little inside. But don't worry! I have a plan! (Or, at least I will by the time this chapter ends . . .)

* * *

**Desperate Measures**

Thirty hours later, Duo still hadn't spoken to Damia. In fact he'd refused to even look at her. He couldn't believe she, of all people, had said such an unfeeling, heartless thing to him. Stop loving Heero, huh? He could no sooner bring the moons down from the heavens by the force of his thoughts alone.

The telecomm chirped. Duo barely stirred, absently watching his mother answer it. She frowned a little. "All right. Hang on. Duo sweetie, it's a friend of yours from school. Don't stay on too long, okay?"

Blinking, Duo rose. Who could that be? "Hello?"

"Duo, it's me," came a blessedly familiar voice.

Duo's body did its darndest to react in a hundred different ways at once. Hearing Heero's voice made his heart speed up in both delight and surprise, made his legs feel weak, made his mind race. "Why are you calling _here_?" he hissed, making sure his mother was no longer around. "Are you _crazy_?"

"A little," Heero said, and his voice was full of dark anger. "I found out recently that my sister and your sister—"

"Have been plotting together for some time?" Duo cut him off. "Yeah, Damia just told me. And she forbade me from seeing you again." The words brought a fresh wave of anger.

"Phylia said the same thing," Heero said quietly, "and she's _never_ tried to tell me what to do."

Duo's heart tried to beat out of his chest. Would Heero tell him it was over, then? "So . . . what are we going to do?" he asked in a weak, faltering voice.

"I will_ not_ cut you out of my life, Duo," Heero growled. "I don't care _what_ she says. Nor anyone else in my family."

Hearing him say that was a tremendous source of relief. Duo sagged against the counter, closing his eyes. "But what are we going to do?"

"Meet me at the old Imperial Gardens," Heero said, voice low and filled with an unfamiliar intensity. "Tonight. Bring a bag with some essentials."

That restored Duo's normal energy. Suddenly he was fair quivering with it. "Sneak out?" he whispered. "And then what?"

"There's a place I can take you," Heero replied. "When we get there we can figure something out. I just want to see you now. Everything else can wait."

Duo wondered if a person could have a heart attack if their heart never got the chance to resume a normal rate. He could barely breathe. He'd never really defied his parents before, and he'd _certainly_ never done anything like sneaking out before. Rebellion wasn't in his nature.

But he'd never been in love with Heero before, either. The thought of never seeing the one he loved again made up his mind and he agreed before he could change his mind. "I'll be there."

"Good," came the soft response. "Wait until your family's asleep. I'll see you there, Duo."

"Okay. Bye, Heero."

"Who was that?" his mother asked.

Knowing by now she would accept pretty much any answer he gave without a great deal of concern, Duo just waved it off. "Friend from school. I'll be upstairs until dinner, all right?"

"Sure, hon. What do you want me to make? Your choice."

Duo just gave her a smile. "You know my favorites."

-

By chance or design, night fell dark and clouded. Not a single star shone, and both the moons were concealed by thick, black cover. Duo, wearing all black himself, blended right in as he walked to the Imperial Gardens. It took somewhat longer to get here this time than when he'd first met Heero, but he didn't mind the walk.

What a strange turn things had taken. That day, he'd been so excited, eager to meet a new person and ready to fall in love. He'd left so angry, all his hopes crushed. Now, he was arriving angry with all his hopes crushed. The biggest difference, of course, was knowing his love was waiting for him. Not just hoping things would work out. Well, he was still hoping that. Just for much different reasons.

Heero jumped down off an empty windowsill when he saw Duo. A few long strides brought them into the same space, then Heero folded him into a tight embrace. It squeezed nearly all the air out of Duo's lungs, but he clung back just as hard. He was fairly certain he would agree with any plan Heero came up with, as long as it involved them being together.

"Come on," Heero murmured in his ear. "I brought an airksip. The house is about seven hours from the city."

While Duo didn't relish the thought of being in a skip for that long, the end destination would be more than worth it. He didn't ask where they were going. He didn't care. And while Heero drove the skip, he held Duo's hand. As he drifted into an uneasy, half-conscious state, the warmth against his thigh felt nice.

After what could have been seven hours, seven years, or seven minutes, Duo vaguely heard the near-silent engine of the skip disengage. He wanted to protest when Heero's hand left his, but he couldn't get his lips to part. The protest died without articulation when just moments later he felt warm, strong arms slide underneath him and roll him into Heero's embrace. His head lolled to rest on Heero's shoulder, and sleep drifted nearer.

It was well past noon when he woke again. He found himself practically in Heero's lap, his boyfriend sitting up on the bed watching the net. Stretching, he lifted his head off Heero's thigh. Heero didn't look at him, but he did stroke Duo's hair as if to let him know he was aware.

Frowning at the slightly distracted look on his face, Duo glanced at the holoprojector. His indigo-violet eyes widened in both surprise and dismay. Their disappearances had not gone unnoticed, and both families were blaming the other.

"This is clearly the work of those Yuy devils," Lord Durham Maxwell nearly spat. "They already shot Vethryn, and now they've taken my son, as well! They'd better give him back, or I'll personally send those sons of bitches back to Hell where they belong!"

"I'm certain they've got our son," Lady Hauhna Yuy said tearfully, "and I'm certain they're mistreating him. It's just like them to falsely misrepresent us—the incident with the Maxwell boy was an unfortunate accident, but it _was_ an accident!"

Duo's chest felt tight. In fact he could barely breathe. The nation was already on edge thanks to the hostility between the families. This would probably be exactly what they'd been waiting for to enter into what would be pointless bloodshed.

"Duo," Heero murmured, voice warm and gentle, "why are you crying?"

Blink. To his surprise, he _was_ crying. "I . . . I don't know," he managed, but he could not stop the tears. "Because our families will use this as an excuse to start slaughtering each other?"

Heero shifted, turning Duo to pull him directly into his embrace. That broke the dam and Duo wept unrestrainedly. He could return to his family and stop this before it happened, probably. But it would come at the cost of his own happiness. He would never be able to be with Heero. He knew that.

And he wasn't sure he could do that. He'd never felt this way about someone, before. _It isn't my fault I fell in love with him! It's not my fault that he's wonderful and sweet and kind and sensitive and perfect for me._ That brought back the anger. If he was given his choice he would drag his father and Lord Yuy into a room and slap them both senseless.

At some point, Heero turned the holoprojector off, and eventually Duo calmed down. Heero kissed his forehead. "I'll make us some breakfast," he said softly. "Why don't you grab a shower?"

Nodding, still sniffling a little, Duo rose and went to the bathroom. Hopefully, it would make him feel a bit better.

-

"Did we do the right thing, Phylia?"

Phylia blinked. Usually it was her asking Damia that question. Usually she was the one unsure of herself and what they were doing. She sighed quietly into the comm. "Though I hate the thought that I've hurt Heero," she said, "I know it was for the best. And the same with you and Duo. Our brothers are sweet and young, Damia. We needed their reactions to be honest and genuine. I think only they can end this. Otherwise it will go on forever. Further, I believe they are the only ones for whom our fathers_ will _end it."

She could hear the soft sounds of weeping. "I know you're right. That doesn't make it any easier. Oh, Phylia. You didn't see the look on Duo's face!"

"No," Phylia murmured, "but I did see the look on Heero's. It was _necessary_, Damia. And really, them being in love was far, far better than we could ever have hoped for. They won't be willing to be parted. It's obvious—otherwise, would they really have run away together?"

"No," came Damia's somewhat faint answer. "But as soon as they contact us, we can apologize, right? Let them know why we said the things we said? I can't stand the thought of Duo being angry with me."

Phylia smiled, knowing her friend would be able to hear it in her voice. "Of course."

* * *

Next chapter will be a little less boring, I promise.


	14. Chapter 14

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**A/N: **I don't think this will be too much longer. I'm wondering if any of you have suggestions or requests on the end of this? It's just something I always ask. There's a fair bit of angst in this chapter, just an additional warning. In case anyone ever reads these pointless notes.

* * *

**Madness and Chaos**

As it turned out, separating themselves from their families did not make things any easier for Heero and Duo. In some ways, it only made things worse. In the space of forty-eight hours, the king declared a state of emergency and mobilized his army just to stop the Maxwells and Yuys from all-out attacking each other. Many skirmishes had already broken out, and the fatalities began climbing.

Heero watched the holonet as this unfolded, feeling a heavy weight settling on his chest. Running away was an impulsive decision, and probably not the right one. But, sitting on the only bed in the house with Duo lying between his legs, asleep on his chest, he couldn't convince himself it was wrong, either. Closing his eyes, he tried to figure out what to do.

There was only one real choice. And he hated it. More, he wasn't sure he could do it. _All I can do is go back and try to fix this. But that would mean leaving Duo. Can I really do that? Now that I know I love him? I'm relatively certain I would have to make the promise that I never see him again._

Duo stirred. Heero stroked his silken chestnut hair, the strands separating and sliding between his fingers without resistance. The darkness of his hair and eyes made his skin seem all the paler, adding to a certain sense of the ethereal. Duo was so beautiful. Now that he'd had a taste, how could he ever give him up?

Indigo-violet eyes fluttered open. They almost immediately slid shut again, those full lips smiling and he practically purred at Heero's caresses. Heero flicked off the holonet. "Hungry?"

"Mm," came the sleepy-sounding reply.

Leaning down, Heero kissed his temple. "I'll make us breakfast." He tried to rise.

But because of his position, Duo had ample leverage to keep him from doing so. He wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and refused to move or let go. "Not yet," he whispered.

Heero wondered if hearts really did break. If it was possible for them just to snap in half, and if they did how long it would take to bleed to death. "Duo . . ."

For some reason, that made Duo release him. The boy sat up, staring into Heero's eyes. He couldn't begin to define what he found there, but trepidation was plainly visible. "What? Why did you say my name like that?" Said as if he was afraid of the answer.

Closing his eyes, Heero pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was watching the net," he began. "Already, over forty people have died because of our families. Because of _us_."

So many things flickered over the surfaces of Duo's limpid eyes Heero felt like he was drowning. "_We_ didn't do anything," Duo said in a borderline peevish voice. "This isn't our fault. Are you actually blaming us? _Me_? Because I want to be with you?"

Blink. "God no. Not at all. But we provided our fathers with exactly the reason they were looking for to start an all-out war. The king actually mobilized his army to keep our families from each other, to stop them from involving the whole nation in their fight.

Duo's eyes were blazing now. "I don't care. I don't care what they do, Heero. They never bothered to ask me how I felt! I'm not just throwing what we have away to go back to them!"

Heero felt sick. So sick he wondered if he would throw up. "And what, Duo? They'll never accept this. We just hide the rest of our lives?"

Moisture gathered in those amazing eyes. "What are you saying? That this isn't worth it? That _I'm_ not worth it?" A single tear blazed a gleaming trail down Duo's pale cheek.

Heero's heart twisted in his chest. "No. _No_, that's not what I'm saying. I want nothing more than to just spend the rest of my life with you. That every day could be like our holiday at the lodge. I wish I could make this a world where we were free to love as we pleased. I would never let you go. But this isn't that kind of world, Duo!"

Now the tears were falling steadily. "So you have to let me go?" In a breaking voice.

Tears stung Heero's own eyes. "Don't you think it's the right thing to do?"

Duo's eyes squeezed shut, his head shaking vehemently in denial. "No!" Barely a whimper. "No! How can it be right if it hurts this much? Don't throw me away, Heero! I would rather be dead!"

Heero could count on one hand the number of times he'd cried in his life. Twice. The first time he'd learned his twin brother had died. Then again at his funeral. The pain he'd felt then was comparable only to this. The tears spilled past his lashes as he jerked toward Duo, the pull so strong he felt like a puppet on strings. He crushed Duo to his chest.

_I can't do it. I can't do this. I can't leave him. I can't make him leave me. I can't live the rest of my life without seeing him again. Holding him. Kissing him. Loving him. I can't turn this feeling off. I don't want to turn it off. I don't want to lose him!_

How long the pair sat like that, completely wrapped around one another, both quietly crying, Heero rocking them on the bed, he didn't know. Mere minutes? An hour? Three? His own tears tapered off some time before Duo's, but the pain didn't lessen an iota. It was some time after Duo stopped crying that he stirred.

"Take a shower with me?" he whispered.

Heero agreed of course. They moved to the bathroom, and held each other another long time under the hot spray of water. Maybe returning home would be the right thing to do. But standing here with Duo in his arms was also right. How could he possibly choose between them? He actually wished he could summon enough anger at his family to hate them for making him face this choice.

Eventually he turned to the task of washing, touching as much of Duo as he could. Maybe—just maybe—there was an alternate solution. If there was, he was going to find it.

- - - - - - - -

"Father, may I speak with you?"

Phylia watched Lord Takashi Yuy, an imposing man at best, turn from his console to face her. "What?" he asked.

Heero had learned his silence from their father. Takashi was the polar opposite of his wife, Hauhna. She was demure and sweet while he was cold and commanding. Not to say he wasn't capable of feeling. He just hid it so well most people thought he couldn't feel at all. Another thing Heero had learned from him.

"I know you're busy, but there is something you must know," she said. "It's about Heero."

The man sat up quickly. "You know where he is?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "But I know why he left. Heero met someone. At the masquerade a few months ago. They started getting to know each other, and Heero fell in love with him. He felt the strain would be too much for us, his family, so he ran away to be with that boy."

Takashi frowned. "Thought the strain would be . . . ?" he repeated. "Why in heaven's name would he feel that way? Because it's a boy? I've known for years Heero leaned that way!"

Phylia shook her head. "That's not really the issue, Father."

"Then what is the issue?" Takashi demanded. "Who is this boy?"

She met his gaze unwavering. "Duo Maxwell."

She had the dubious pleasure of seeing Lord Takashi Yuy, one of the two most powerful men in the world, come undone. He came roaring up out of his seat like an infuriated bull, ugly and terrible in his wrath.

_"WHAT!?"_

-

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes."

Damia carefully studied her friend's face. Phylia's eyes were unnaturally grave, even for her. Her heart sank. "And?"

"I've never seen him so ready to kill," came the blunt reply. "I thought if Duo was standing right before him, he would have snapped the boy's neck with his bare hands. Damia, he would not listen to reason. He seemed convinced your brother seduced Heero with the intent of destroying him."

"Absurd!" Damia snapped. "I watched the pain this was putting Duo through. When he looked at me after I forbade him from seeing Heero again, I thought my heart would break! He looked utterly defeated and betrayed."

"I know," Phylia murmured. "I saw the same things on Heero's face, remember? I tried to convince him that no, they truly love each other, and wouldn't he please consider talking to your father for their sakes. He was livid, he would not listen."

Heaving a defeated sigh that came from her toes, Damia nodded. "My father was the same. He said he knew Heero was just taking advantage of his big heart, his willingness to trust people. Damn it! Mother actually slapped me, saying I had betrayed not only them but Duo as well by hiding this from them."

Phylia raked fingers through her hair. "I have no other recourse, Damia. I thought for sure they would calm down if they knew how our brothers felt. What are we going to do now?"

Damia buried her face in her hands. "I don't know. It's blatantly obvious the king is powerless. People are still dying even though he mobilized his army. Do you have any idea where Heero might have taken Duo? Maybe if they spoke to our fathers themselves, things could be resolved."

Phylia shook her head. "None. There are so many places it would take months to search them all."

Damia bit her lip. "All right. All we can do then is pray those two think of something on their own. This is not in our hands anymore."

Eventually, her friend agreed.

- - - - - - - -

"Maybe we should try contacting our families," Duo said. The pair of them sat on the porch swing, watching the sun set. Heero used the armrest for support, Duo used Heero. "Maybe we could tell them why we did what we did. Maybe they will listen."

"I'm positive they'll think that you and I are just toying with the other."

Duo could easily hear the scorn. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Heero's shoulder. Yes, that was probably true. He was tired. So, so tired.

"I may have an idea, though," Heero murmured in his ear.

By his tone, it was either a risky idea or one Duo wouldn't like. "Tell me."

"You inspired it," Heero began. "I started thinking about what you said to me earlier. That you would rather be dead than be separated from me."

Duo opened his eyes with a little frown.

"I feel the same, Duo. I would rather die than live the rest of my life without you in it."

His heart started to pound. He twisted to peer up into cobalt eyes.

"What if our families knew that?" Heero all but whispered. "What if they thought we were ready and willing to die, rather than be parted?"

Now Duo sat up completely. He stared at Heero, trying to read everything he saw there, trying to sort it out. Would that work? Was it even true? Would he throw his life away, _kill_ himself if he couldn't be with Heero? Then again, his family didn't have to know the answer to that. After all, love historically robbed people of their better sense. He and Heero were living proof of that!

And it would be relatively easy, faking his own death. If it came to that, he and Heero could just leave Endina. They were both smart. It would be easy to start over. He licked his lips and nodded. "I could do that."

The words barely finished leaving him before Heero leaned forward and kissed him. It was the least gentle kiss he'd ever given Duo, borderline brutal. When he pulled away he was panting, eyes glazed.

"I know we're still too young," he breathed, "but . . . make love to me, Heero."

His companion didn't say a word. He simply gripped Duo's hand and pulled him up off the swing, heading back toward the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**A/N: **I went swimming at a lake at night. It was freezing, but so beautiful. There's sap in this chapter.

* * *

**Plans**

_"I know we're still too young," he breathed, "but . . . make love to me, Heero."_

_His companion didn't say a word. He simply gripped Duo's hand and pulled him up off the swing, heading back toward the bedroom._

"Nngh . . . Heero . . ."

During their seven day holiday to the Yuy Lodge, Heero and Duo had shared several intimate encounters. They'd never actually gone all the way, because they both knew they were too young. But that had been then. A time when the world hadn't yet gone mad. Heero didn't feel young anymore. In the space of a handful of days, he felt too weary and pained to be young anymore.

_Stop thinking, Heero. For once, turn your damn mind off._ There were more important things. Like the perfect, pale-skinned beauty lying beneath him. His hands had memorized every plane, every expanse of Duo's skin, and his tongue had followed every path his hands laid.

Except one. There was just one place left he'd never explored on Duo's body, because they were too young. He'd spent a lot of time just touching and caressing Duo's skin. It was flawless, smoother than marble and softer than silk. The creamy white color was as fine as ivory, unmarked and unblemished.

"He-Heero," Duo gasped, "please . . ."

Heero realized he was stroking Duo's inner thigh, feather-light. It was like touching silk. Sighing faintly, he lowered his head and pressed his cheek to Duo's smooth, slightly-concave belly. He felt the muscles tighten in response. Smiling, he pressed a line of kisses over Duo's protruding hip-bone, following the path down to his lover's arousal. He softly kissed down the length, making Duo squirm and whimper, hips trying to arch up for a little more contact.

"You're so beautiful," Heero whispered, sitting up and gripping Duo's legs behind the knee to lift and spread them.

Duo flushed a deep rose when Heero held him there, eyes raking over that lovely pale body. So perfect. Duo was perfection in an ivory-wrapped package. He let Duo's feet back down on the bed, his hands creeping up both thighs until he was cupping two half-globes of marble flesh. It amazed him how warm the skin was when it looked like it should have been cold.

Duo made the softest, sweetest little sound when Heero brushed his thumb over the hidden ring of muscle he would eventually enter. The heat gathering there made Heero's eyes close involuntarily. Duo's hips squirmed a little, and Heero withdrew his hands to apply some lube. The slippery substance's cold was a sharp counterpoint to Duo's heat, and when he rubbed a single slicked finger over the boy's entrance his lover hissed and flinched away.

Murmuring reassuringly, Heero caressed in circles until the tight clenching eased a bit. Watching Duo's face intently for signs of discomfort or pain, Heero slowly eased one slender finger inside. The unyielding heat that gripped his finger made his own body beg and plead to plunge into it, to take and plunder his smaller lover, exploit his many wonders.

Duo made a funny little noise at the invasion, but his countenance seemed to bear no pain. In fact the look on his face was such that Heero could not tear his eyes away. He stared down at his lover, transfixed. He'd always thought the expression eyes were the window to the soul was trite. It had never held any meaning for him until this moment. He could read every single thing Duo was thinking in those amazing, limpid eyes as clearly as if Duo was speaking it all aloud.

It was breathtaking.

His lover squirmed again. _I'm getting distracted really easily_. He hadn't even moved his finger. He pulled it back and slid it forward again, hoping to get Duo used to the sensation. Duo's breath hitched, eyelids flickering.

"I . . . I can _feel_ you . . ." he whispered, "inside me . . ."

Heero kissed his parted lips. "I'm gonna make us one, Duo . . ."

Duo's hips raised off the bed a fraction. "More, Heero," he breathed. "Fill me more . . ."

The second finger slid in more easily, but Duo stiffened ever-so-slightly. Heero only felt it because they were so close. He stopped moving, feathering kisses over Duo's cheeks, jaw, and throat. Only when the tension drained away did Heero continue his gentle in-and-out motions. The walls around his fingers were velvet and heat, and he twisted them just to feel it. Duo let out a half-yelp, half-gasp, entire body spasming against Heero.

"Wha . . . what was that?" he gasped, color flushing the entire surface of his skin.

Heero watched him, mesmerized. Instead of answering, he brushed his fingers over that spot again just to watch his lover react. Those indigo-violet eyes squeezed shut, full lips falling open to pant against what Heero could only assume was pleasure. He did it again and again, so entranced by watching Duo writhe nothing else in the world existed.

Eventually he realized Duo was rocking hard onto his fingers, panting as he begged Heero to stop, barely coherent, pleading to be taken now, he wanted Heero to finish him when they were joined, not like this, please Heero . . .

It was physically painful, slipping his fingers free. It wrung the most delicious cry from Duo, a sweet, high little whine that sounded as displeased as Heero felt. If there was some way to stave off completion just so he could watch Duo for hours and hours like this, he would do it.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he whispered, leaning down to kiss those begging lips. He didn't know why, but it felt like the silence shouldn't be broken with words. At least, not with his.

"Yes," Duo panted into Heero's mouth. "Please, Heero. Now."

Not breaking the kiss, Heero managed to slick himself with the cold lubricant and align himself against Duo. When his fingers brushed across Duo the boy moaned into the kiss, hips jerking into the contact. Heero finally pulled back so he could watch Duo as he slid deep, deep into unending velvet heat.

No words could describe it. Any of it. Duo was an inferno inside, the heat alone was enough to make him lose his mind. Velvet held him so closely, so tightly he could barely breathe, squeezing erratically around him, causing waves and waves of pleasure. And oh, the look on his lover's face . . . that alone was enough to make Heero come undone but for the rigid hold on his self-control.

He could see tears gathering in the corners of Duo's eyes, but whether from pain or pleasure or the sheer intensity of the act he couldn't say. Perspiration glittered in little beads on Duo's skin, catching the light like precious gems. Heero wanted to lick each one away. And the surfaces of Duo's eyes, Heero was drowning in indigo-violet eternity. So much love. So much devotion. How could a single pair of eyes hold so much, say so much without a word being spoken? Heero was lost, utterly lost, and it was fine if he never found his way out again.

A single tear broke free of the confining lashes and spilled down Duo's face like a luminescent diamond. It sparkled madly before it vanished into the cinnamon depths of Duo's silken hair, momentarily darkening the surrounding strands. Feeling as if the whole world were caught in slow motion, Heero leaned down and pressed his lips to each little gem of perspiration. The sharp salty tang bit at his tongue, the coolness taking him by surprise.

"I love you," he breathed.

Nothing else mattered. Nothing in the world. Not the war, not the tragedies, not their families, not the impending deaths, nothing. All that mattered was this boy that he loved, lying in his arms, letting him invade his body and heart, letting him love him. _I'll do whatever it takes. I don't care about any of them anymore. All I want is to see Duo happy, to stay with him, to watch him writhe in the pleasure I cause him, to hear him whisper my name . . ._

"Heero . . ."

_. . . just like that._

Slowly easing his hips back, Heero steadily pushed them back forward. Duo arched up against him, crying out faintly, hands gripping Heero's arms as though to ground himself. Heero did it again, faster this time, and Duo's eyes snapped open, indigo and cobalt locking and blazing. Heero found it simply amazing that a simple gaze could communicate so much so _easily_.

Though neither of them had experience with this, they slid into a natural rhythm very easily. Their bodies knew what to do even if their minds did not. The pleasure nearly overwhelmed Heero, so much more intense than the feeling of anything else he'd experienced. This was Duo. He was _inside_ Duo. His eyes wanted to close, to savor each sensation, but he didn't want to block Duo out. He wanted to watch everything play over that expressive face, to see every fleeting thought and feeling.

Duo panted with every inward plunge, their bodies easily sliding together. His face was slack and open in his passion, and Heero grabbed his hands to tangle their fingers together alongside the smaller boy's head. It made Duo open his eyes again and look at him, licking his lips.

"Does it feel good?" Heero whispered, their faces so close their noses were touching.

He could feel the warm wash of every panting breath Duo took feather over his lips. "Y-yes," Duo gasped out. "Feels . . . good . . . more, Heero . . . want you closer . . ."

Releasing Duo's hands, Heero slid his arms under Duo's shoulders and crushed him closer. Duo let out a sweet, keening little cry as it trapped his burning need between them, its hard heat pressing into Heero's stomach. It slid along his skin easily with every motion, slicked with perspiration and passion. Duo clung to him, riding each thrust, moaning as his fingers dug into Heero's shoulders. Heero let one hand trail down Duo's back, then stroked it back up. He felt the answering shiver underneath the skin, felt the barely-audible moan in Duo's throat. He brought their lips back together in another kiss.

Time lost all meaning. It could have been a small eternity that they lay in each other's arms, as close as physically possible, young, beautiful bodies sliding and rocking in the oldest, most natural rhythm in existence. The only sounds to be heard were Duo's panting breaths, moans, and occasional gasps, and the sound of their love-making. The pace was somewhat languid, Heero scarce caring about physical pleasure, enjoying the closeness they'd never shared before more than that. But eventually the physical could not be denied any longer. He could feel himself getting close. And Duo's body was trembling beneath his, muscles tightening almost imperceptibly. Heero loosened his hold just enough that he could gaze down at his lover, watch him come undone.

It was stunning. The most beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed. Completion broke over Duo slowly, as if time were not yet willing to release its hold on them. His whole slender body arched into Heero, mouth falling open in a soundless cry as his eyes squeezed shut. Heero's own body shivered as he felt the liquid heat blossom between them. The velvet sheath encasing him clenched so hard Heero grunted, his own eyes snapping shut as his head fell forward to his chest, teeth grinding together. His own liquid passion spilled into Duo as wave after wave of mind-numbing bliss broke over him.

He came down from the incredible high slowly. It felt almost like floating down off a high precipice to land softly in a bed of velvety flower petals. Everything had taken on golden tones, and he realized he was no longer supporting his own weight. In fact he was lying right on top of Duo, crushing him into the bed. But when he tried to lift himself off his lover, Duo's arms and legs tightened around him.

"Don't go," the boy breathed into his ear.

"I don't want to hurt you," Heero protested, stroking fingers through Duo's silken hair.

"You're not," came the soft reply. "Stay. Want to feel you awhile longer."

Pressing a kiss to his temple, Heero relaxed. He wasn't willing to relinquish this closeness just yet, either.

- - - - - - - -

Damia started out of a light doze when the telecomm chirped. Rising from her boneless sprawl, she put on the headset. "This is Damia Maxwell."

"Hi," came the soft reply.

She would recognize her brother's voice anywhere. Her heart was instantly pounding. "Duo!" she gasped. "Where are you? Are you safe?"

"I'm fine," her brother answered. "I'm with Heero, somewhere no one will find us."

Closing her eyes, Damia sank back down onto the couch. So the pair of them had run straight to each other. Good. "Duo," she murmured, not quite sure what to say, "I'm so sorry about what I said to you. Please believe me, I didn't want to drive you away, but Phylia and I had an idea, and I know it was cruel. We had to know how devoted you two were to each other."

For a moment there was silence. Then, "I understand."

There was still hurt in her sweet brother's voice. It made her heart ache. She closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Duo."

"It's all right," Duo said quietly. "I'm actually kinda glad. This hurts less than thinking you meant it." She heard a soft little laugh.

Some of the guilt eased. Some. "Are you two coming home?"

"No," Duo replied. "At least, not yet. We have a plan. We're not willing to be separated."

"If there's anything I can do, I will do it," Damia said at once, heart leaping. _If anyone can change this, it's the two of you._

"There is something, actually," Duo said, voice dropping even lower. She'd never heard him use such a subdued tone. "Could you bring me and Heero some arrowroot elixir?"

For a moment, Damia was shocked into speechlessness. Arrowroot elixir. Arrowroot was a toxic plant that secreted a venom more than capable of killing a human being if ingested. In fact there were no known antidotes. A few drops would be all it took. "Duo . . ." she began, "what--"

"If our fathers know we would rather die than be parted, maybe they will take us seriously," Duo cut her off.

She could hear he was deadly serious, too. He was actually ready and willing to die with Heero if he couldn't be with him. That scared her nearly witless. But at the same time she admired their devotion to each other. Part of her--a very large part--wished she had someone like that.

"All right," she acquiesced. "Ask Heero if I may bring Phylia with me. She wanted to apologize to him, as well."

A moment of silence, then, "He said it's fine. We're in Boerma, Heero said Phylia would know where. I've missed you."

The soft confession almost brought tears to Damia's eyes. "I've missed you two, sweet. I'll bring the elixir."

"Thank you, Damia," Duo murmured.

"You're welcome. We'll be there as soon as we can."

-

Duo dropped the headset on the bed and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. So Damia and Phylia had hoped to drive them to desperate measures. It was a good plan, he supposed, but surprisingly enough, knowing it was an act didn't dull the pain a whole lot. Not as much as he would have thought. Heero's arms were around him in an instant.

"You okay?"

"She said it was all a plan to spur us into action," Duo mumbled, "but it still hurts. It still feels like we were used."

Warm, gentle kisses fell sweetly on the back of his neck. It reminded him of last night, the incredible intimacy they'd shared. Just the memories sent a thrill down his spine, and he leaned against his lover. He'd known Heero for . . . a few years. Hated him fiercely. And yet in the space of a few weeks he'd come to need this boy more than air.

Amazing.

Shifting, he turned the hold into a true embrace, wrapping his arms around Heero's waist. Heero held him tightly, and he sighed, relaxing again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Heero replied, running fingers through Duo's unbound hair. "Want to take a shower with me?"

Nodding, Duo unwound himself so they could both rise. One way or another, he knew it was time to face reality once more.


	16. Chapter 16

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.**

**A/N: **There'll only be one chapter after this one.

* * *

**Take Me Seriously, Father**

Heero could tell his sweet Duo was anxious. Even though they lazed quietly on the couch not moving, Duo's body was limp and heavy and relaxed. It was ever-so-slightly tense. The boy shifted a bit, pushing his nose under Heero's chin like a demanding kitten. Smiling faintly, Heero raised a hand to stroke Duo's hair.

"They should be here any time," he commented unnecessarily.

Duo made a noncommittal sound.

About three minutes later he heard a key release the lock, and the front door swung open. Duo sat up, but he didn't move from the circle of Heero's arms. Phylia walked in, followed by the tall and lovely Damia Maxwell. She looked a great deal like her handsome father.

The two boys faced their sisters, both of whom smiled sad little smiles. "I'm so glad you're both all right," Phylia murmured.

Damia took half a step forward, and only at the sudden distressed look on her face did Duo rise and go to her, allowing her to enfold him in her embrace. Heero could see tears gather in her eyes, but they didn't fall. She blinked them away.

"Father thinks I am traveling to a conference with Mylandra and Tori," she said. "We brought the elixir, Duo. Please tell me you aren't actually thinking of using it."

Duo pushed away from her to return to Heero's side. "Only as a last resort," he said. "We do have a plan, but we can't really complete it without you."

"Go on to your conference," Heero inserted, looking at Damia. "You can tell your father we asked you to bring us the elixir and you refused if you wish to protect yourself. If you're less concerned about his reaction, tell him you brought it to us. Once he knows we might kill ourselves at any time, maybe then he will listen to reason. Phylia, tell Father the same thing. Don't tell him where we are. Next time when we both contact them, they'll know how deadly serious we are. They will either end this ridiculous feud, or we will both die."

The two women gazed at their brothers, and Heero thought it rather amazing how alike their expressions and body languages were. Unconscious? Or the result of a long relationship? It made him vaguely curious.

"Do you mind telling us what you're planning to do?" Phylia asked, her dark eyes hooded and just a little cautious.

Heero looked at her a moment. "If they don't listen?"

"Yes."

He shook his head. "I . . . _we_ . . . haven't gotten that far. We're going to talk about it tonight, though." He reached over and clasped Duo's hand. The smaller boy's fingers curled around his.

"Maybe we can help," Damia insisted.

"You can't," Duo said, and his voice sounded pained. "You made that abundantly clear. Our families are already practically at war. What do you think would happen if it came to that? You belong in the capitol, trying to talk people back to their senses."

The older Maxwell looked so sad. "I want to help," Damia all but whispered.

Heero saw moisture spring up in Duo's pretty, indigo eyes. "You can't," he said again. Voice barely audible. He backed up until he was flush against Heero's chest. "You can't."

Heero reached up and squeezed his shoulders. "We'll let you know if you can," he offered. "But you can't stay here. I'm sure your father will want to know where you are, Damia, and you have no reason to leave home for any extended time, Phylia."

The two women nodded, though neither looked very happy.

After they were gone, Duo took a deep breath and looked up at Heero. "Should we get it over with?"

Mouth tightening into a grim line, Heero nodded. This next part, he wasn't looking forward to anymore than he knew Duo was. "I'll go first."

Lord Takashi Yuy wasn't an easy man to talk to even in a good mood. He was stubborn and extremely set in his ways. Ironically, it was this very trait that had shaped the people both Phylia and Heero had become. Phylia grew up quiet and observant, allowing people to underestimate her and pass judgments without complaint. Heero grew up quiet and unemotional, never allowing anyone to see him as he truly was.

It was easier that way. Lonely, maybe, but easier. Until Duo stormed the fortress he'd built around his heart. Duo and all his emotions like a veritable tidal wave that had simply swept his defenses away as though they were made from clay.

Sliding the headset over his ear, he dialed his home frequency. He didn't wait long for his father's firm, imposing voice. Calm, hard, and collected as usual.

"Hello? Phylia?"

"No, Father," Heero said, waiting to speak. Best let that sink into his father's head for a moment. Perhaps he could take his cues from Takashi as to how he should proceed with this conversation.

Threats should always be a last resort.

The pause didn't last very long. "Heero!" the man barked. "Lands, boy, where the hell have you been? You better be unhurt, or by all things we hold dear I will bring hell to the Maxwells!"

"I'm fine, Father," Heero said quietly. "I'm not hurt. Phylia told you I'm with Duo?"

"Yes," the man growled, and Heero could practically see his eyes flashing with righteous anger. "It's all right, Heero. You just come on home before he can mess with you anymore. I don't know what manner of trickery he used to convince you to leave in the first place—"

"There was no trickery," Heero cut him off, voice more heated than he'd intended. He quickly moderated his tone. "I left with Duo because I love him, and he loves me. That's all."

The pause was longer this time. Heero wished like crazy he could see his father's face, detect visible cues as to what he was thinking. Finally, "I know you think that, son," he began slowly—as though Heero were being dense. "If you'd only come home, be away from that devil for a few days, I'm sure your senses would return—"

"Is your opinion of me so low you honestly think I could be _fooled_ into thinking I'm in love?" Heero said. Calmer than his last interruption. "What do you suppose he did, Father? Hypnotized me? And why in god's name would he convince me to run away with him? He didn't lead me into some dark prison or something equally ominous and idiotic. I'm safe. I'm not hurt. Why would he even—"

"I've no idea the inner workings of the mind of one of _them_!" Takashi cut in harshly. "I do know they desire the destruction of my family, and damn it Heero, you're my _heir_! Can you think of no reason why the head of that damned family would want to see you dead and gone?"

Heero felt his calm beginning to chip away, and he forced his breathing to remain even. "Yes, I can but—"

"Then why can you not understand that Maxwell brat is just _using_ you? Obviously he wants to gain your trust so the blow is all the more painful—"

"And he would waste valuable time doing so because . . . ?" Heero demanded.

"There could be any number of reasons if he wants to hurt you!" Yuy snapped. "Mainly to get to me!"

"This isn't about you!" Heero exploded, slamming his hand down on the desk. "For once in your life, _listen_ to me! I'm dead serious about this, Father. I love him, and I'm not leaving him. If you won't take us seriously, and if I have to live in a world where I can't be with him, I don't see any reason to remain in it."

This time the silence was thick and oppressive. "What do you mean by that?" Yuy finally asked. Calmer, but in a brittle sort of tone.

"I mean, I don't want to live without him," Heero replied, following his father's lead and letting his voice ice over. "I'd rather die."

"Son, you . . . you can't mean . . ."

"I do."

"And does this strike you as a rational desire?" Yuy asked pointedly.

Riling Heero once more. "So, you think Duo seduced me to get me to kill myself?"

"I'm saying this doesn't sound like you. You're normally so rational and collected."

"I've never been in love before, either," Heero snapped. "Maybe not all the Maxwells think like _you_, Father. If you would just _meet_ Duo, you would see the sincerity of his feelings for me—"

"Why don't you do that? Bring him here so I can meet him and snap his thin little neck?"

Ripping the headset off its perch, Heero hurled it across the room with as much strength as he could muster. It broke into tiny fragments, littering the floor with bits of shiny black and silver. Mind boiling with white-hot fury, he lashed out at the wall. Plaster cracked and crumbled away from the force of his blow, and heat quickly gathered in his knuckles as blood burst from the broken skin.

"Heero!" Duo almost yelped, uncoiling from his spot and grabbing onto Heero's hand.

"Stupid, stupid fucking son of a bitch!" Heero snarled, wrenching his hand free to viciously hit the wall again. It hurt worse this time. "Stupid fucking _idiot_!"

This time Duo insinuated himself between the wall and Heero's fist. He stroked the injured hand, eyes gleaming with unshed tears. Though he could have only heard Heero's side of the conversation, Duo would easily have been able to piece together the gist of it.

Anger bled into something only slightly different, and Heero jerked Duo against him to plant a semi-aggressive kiss against his moist lips. Duo offered no resistance, but his lack of response caused Heero to pull away and really look at his lover.

Tears spilled freely down Duo's ivory smooth cheeks. "My dad probably wouldn't have listened either," he whispered, voice choked with unhappy emotion. "He'd have accused you of the same things. Threatening to kill ourselves won't work, will it?"

Feeling the sting of impending tears himself, Heero crushed Duo against his chest in a tight embrace. "I won't give you up, I don't care what they want," he hissed, burying his face in Duo's cinnamon hair.

"But our families . . ." Duo whimpered.

"Shh, don't," Heero cut him off, squeezing even harder.

Duo made a funny grunting sound. Heero cupped his face and this time, Duo responded ardently to the kiss. They remained this way for several long moments until Heero broke it off, lifting Duo and carrying him back to the bedroom. This time only quiet despair fueled their near-desperate actions.

-

Later, after the furor had waned, Heero sat propped up against the headboard, eyes closed. Duo lay sprawled over his chest, looking like he was almost asleep. Heero had drawn the blankets up over Duo's hips to keep the cold at bay.

"I have an idea," he said at length. "Ever heard of moonwort?"

"Yeah," Duo mumbled.

"If you mix that with the arrowroot, you get something completely new. Similar, but new. Instead of killing the victim, it induces a death-like state. A coma so deep that it seems the victim is dead. A regular dose of two 20 cc's wears off in about four days."

As he finished this explanation, Duo slowly sat up. "How common is this knowledge?"

"It's obscure."

"Obscure enough we could get away with what I think you're suggesting?"

Heero nodded slowly. "I think so. This isn't something I learned in a text book. My grandmother's aunt whom I knew when I was very little was something of a horticulturist. She grew moonwort because she thought it was pretty. She often experimented with arrowroot too, I think she was looking for antidotes to its venom. I don't think she ever found any. So I'm not sure if anyone else even knows of this. These discoveries might be unique to her. She died when I was about six."

Duo stared into his eyes for a long, long time. Then, "I know how to make it work out."


	17. Chapter 17

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.**

**A/N: **I lied. I'm going to write a short epilogue after this chapter.

* * *

**When I Die**

Phylia sat quietly in her bedroom, elbows resting on her knees and face buried in her hands. She felt anxious, as though her nerves were frayed and beginning to unravel. Her father had told her he spoke with Heero last night. She could imagine exactly how that had gone just by looking at the man's face. He'd looked a strange mixture between furious, chagrined, and worried.

What would her brother be thinking now? She absolutely believed Heero more than capable of following through with his threat of suicide. He had the conviction and the motivation. It would come down to whether or not Takashi Yuy was capable of bending. Listening to reason.

_That_ she doubted.

The telecom chirped. Startled, she moved to her desk and slipped on the headset. "This is Phylia. Heero?"

"Yes," came her little brother's familiar voice.

Every single muscle from her pelvis to her throat tightened at that one word. It was heavy with despair, laced with resignation. And grim determination. It took tremendous effort to draw in another breath.

"How went your talk with Father?" she asked.

"Not well," Heero replied. "In fact, pretty much exactly like I thought it would. He accused me of being the victim of trickery and Duo of some foul plot to eliminate me. He wouldn't listen to anything I had to say."

Phylia's heart started to pound. There was something in that tone, something that spoke of a readiness to act.

"Then I'll tell him as soon as he returns home this evening that you had me bring you the arrowroot elixir. That should tell him how serious you are."

"It won't work," Heero said quietly. "I know it won't. It's all right, Phylia. Duo and I were prepared for this. I'm . . . done. I'm tired of fighting."

"No," Phylia said at once. "No, I can't accept that. I _won't_ accept that. You've only just begun—"

"How can Duo and I erase centuries of resentment and hatred?" Heero cut her off.

"It has already started!" Phylia insisted. "Damia and I have been friends for several years! You and Duo actually fell in _love_! There will be others in our generation who want to get past this insane fighting as much as you."

"No they won't," Heero said. No more passion. No anger. Just . . . exhaustion. "Vethryn and Tarwyn are of our generation, and Tarwyn shot Vethryn."

Phylia opened her mouth to say that was an isolated incident, but that would be a lie. "Heero, _please_ don't do anything yet. Let me at least try one more time—"

"It won't work," Heero said again. "We've had enough." And he disconnected the call.

For a few seconds Phylia remained frozen. Then she surged up out of her chair and rushed downstairs. Lady Hauhna Yuy sat in the parlor, working on a beautiful needlework project.

"Mother," Phylia said, injecting enough urgency into her tone to get the woman's attention quickly.

It worked. She looked rather startled as she gazed up at her daughter. "What is it?"

"It's Heero," she said. "I know where he is, and I . . . I fear he's planning something terrible."

Hauhna's eyes widened. "Whatever do you mean, sweetheart?"

It took considerable effort not to burst into tears. That would be unbecoming and counterproductive. "He's with Duo Maxwell, as you know. They claim they're in love. A few days ago, he had me bring him some arrowroot elixir. I think he means to take his own life with it."

-

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Duo gazed into the cobalt eyes of his lover. He never would have imagined at seventeen he would not only fall in love with his worst enemy but run away with him and lose his virginity to him. But even though their impulsive actions had brought about a fair bit of turmoil, Duo would not have taken any of it back had he the opportunity.

Heero, sitting opposite him, reached forward and took hold of both Duo's hands. He interlaced their fingers, reassurance and love warming his countenance. Duo was nervous—he wouldn't lie about that. In fact he was terrified. He wasn't all that sure he wanted to die, and what if this moonwort, arrowroot elixir didn't work like Heero thought it would?

But he also didn't want to face life without Heero and hating the Yuys just because tradition dictated he must. Even if he did die, then at least he would be with Heero in the next life. Confidence radiated from Heero's expression.

"It's almost time," he murmured.

They'd contacted their families a day ago. Duo had spoken with his mother, who had reacted nothing like his father. In fact she didn't even mention Heero. But the results were desirous. Heero was certain both their mothers would come, and unlike the two men at the heads of the opposing households, the only thing they would care about was their sons' well-being.

And they would be almost in Boerma by now. The elixir would start working in about ten minutes, and in twenty the pair would be as the dead. Duo's hands felt cold, even surrounded by the warmth of Heero's. Closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them and looked at Heero.

"Once more," he whispered. "Make love to me once more, Heero."

He wanted it both as physical and emotional affirmation, and to calm his fearful mind. By the look on Heero's face, he knew that. Nodding, he rose and gently tugged Duo to his feet.

Heero stripped away their clothing without dawdling—they didn't have a whole lot of time. But the moment they were skin-to-skin on the bed Duo wrapped around him, aligning them. Heero's heat suffused his skin, seeping into the core where fear had taken up residence in a cold knot.

Heero drowned him in silken kisses, barely giving him the time to catch his breath between each one, while his fingers made an unhesitant journey to the most sensitive places of his body. Breath hitching in anticipation, Duo broke away, head falling to the side as he panted. Heero knew just how to play his body.

He responded at once, arching up into the long caresses. Heero's other hand ventured lower, fingers stroking over Duo's hidden entrance. The tiny ring blossomed immediately, and Duo flushed to feel the heat gathering there.

Heero prepared him quickly. "I want to be joined with you as long as possible," he explained in a slightly breathless voice, his eyes locked on Duo's face.

When he deemed Duo ready he sat up, crossing his legs and beckoning Duo to do the same. Understanding what he wanted, Duo blushed and rose to hands and knees, crawling over the bed to sit on Heero's lap. His lover caught his hips and steadied him, and he let gravity do the rest.

Head falling back in bliss, Duo accepted both pain and pleasure as Heero impaled him. One of Heero's hands glided up his back and neck, tangling in his hair and gently pushing his head forward to rest on the taller boy's shoulder. For what seemed like a small eternity they simply stayed like this, both content just to feel the other as close as physically possible.

Eventually the desire to reach completion and urgency of their time limit spurred them into motion once more. Duo remained as he was, eyes closed, refusing to open them and acknowledge anything but Heero and these amazing sensations. It was very easy to let his lover sweep him away. He didn't come back at all until sweet release broke over them in glittering waves and then faded out, leaving behind only a golden glow.

Heero was the first to rally. He slid out from Duo's body and rose, cleaning them both off and urging Duo to dress. Then they returned to their former positions in the middle of the floor in the front room. Heero took hold of the gourd of prepared elixir. He poured two goblets, the exact correct dose for them both. Duo accepted his with a hand that trembled only a little.

"Drink it all in one swallow," Heero instructed softly. "It's bitter."

Nodding, Duo rose the goblet to his lips as Heero did so that they tossed back the contents at the same moment. Then Heero grabbed the empty goblets and gourd and shoved them away. Reconnecting their hands, they gazed unwaveringly at each other as they waited for the poison to take effect.

Duo felt it first as an unpleasant burning in his stomach about two minutes later. It wasn't quite painful, but it was definitely distracting. He didn't break their gaze. When the time elapsed doubled so did the burn, and it was spreading to his chest. To his pelvis. And slowly to his extremities. His limbs felt heavy.

Heero urged him to lay down, hands still joined, facing each other. His eyes were losing focus, but he didn't look away. There was nothing but love in his cobalt eyes. In desperate need of his comforting touch, Duo wriggled closer until he could snuggle into those strong arms.

"I love you," Heero breathed into his ear just as darkness descended.

It was the last thing he would ever hear.

-

Lady Hauhna Yuy and Lady Avalon Maxwell arrived at the cabin in Boerma within a few seconds of each other. The two women barely spared each other a glance as they broke ahead of their husbands, pushing into the house. The sight that greeted them affirmed their worst fears—and that neither boy had been lying.

Pale, still, and entangled around each other lay Heero and Duo. Both women uttered a peculiarly similar sound, dropping to their knees alongside their young sons, trembling fingers reaching for their necks. Indigo eyes met dark blue. No pulse. Skin as cold as the grave. What they found in the other's eyes confirmed it.

Dead.

As one tears sprang to the women's eyes. "Not this," Avalon whispered. "Anything but this . . ."

Hauhna looked at her only a moment longer before looking up at her husband, standing next to Lord Maxwell just inside the door. Anger churned across the surfaces of her normally docile eyes.

"You couldn't listen for once, could you?" she ground out, voice heavy with scorn. "You said this was a plot. You wouldn't listen, and now our son is dead!"

The two most powerful men in the world looked at each other, and it was readily apparent both were thinking the same thing of the other.

"This must be some trick," Durham immediately accused.

"My son would never kill himself for your brat!" Takashi retorted.

"Enough!" Avalon burst out, rising to her feet. Tears poured freely down her face. "Duo is _dead_, Durham! And so is the Yuy boy! And the only reason they felt driven to such extremes is because of _you two_!"

"You told me yourself Heero tried to talk with you," Hauhna added, voice heated though quiet. "What did he say? That he loved this boy? And you didn't believe him, did you? Well, look what's come of it! Lady Maxwell is right. _You_ caused this!"

For several moments, both mothers were overcome with grief.

"End this feud, Durham," Avalon finally managed. "I've lost my son, and Lady Yuy has lost hers. End it! Many have already died, and never did I imagine my Duo would be a casualty of _your_ insane hatred!"

"Nor I Heero," Hauhna backed her up, leveling her own husband with a dark glare. "See for yourself, Takashi. No pulse, and he's cold . . ." Sobs choked off any other words she might have spoken.

Both men looked guilty and a little shamed as they moved to their sons and searched for a pulse. As if physical touch finally brought the jarring reality home, two sets of eyes widened and they rose, finally looking at each other. Without a word they retreated from the cabin.

Avalon looked at Hauhna. Neither seemed able to pull herself together. They didn't move toward each other, but both could see undeniable pain and sympathy in the other's eyes. Lips trembling with her weeping, Avalon reached one hand toward Hauhna.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Hauhna brushed her fingers over Avalon's. "As am I."

-

"Your Majesty?"

King Zechs Marquise looked up from his writing desk in his private study. "Yes, what is it Treize?"

The steward of the throne stepped forward and gave him a shallow bow. "I have news from Boerma."

Boerma. Not a very big city. "Go on."

"Two more deaths. Reported by Damia Maxwell and Phylia Yuy."

Zechs felt a headache building behind his eyes. Despite his best efforts, the Maxwells and Yuys had managed to kill each other in several skirmishes and isolated events. "Who?" He couldn't imagine any of them being important enough to report to the king.

"Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy, Sire."

Shit. Zechs sat up very straight. _That_ was definitely important enough to report to the king. The heirs to the powerful heads of both families? Both _dead_? That had absolutely disastrous portent. "How?"

"Apparently they took their own lives," Treize said. "Damia says they were in love. They both tried to convince their fathers to end the blood feud, and neither listened. So they committed suicide rather than be parted."

Zechs sucked in a startled breath. They were in love? When had that happened? His eyes continued widening fit to pop out of his head as the implications of this settled in. "And?"

"Ladies Maxwell and Yuy forced their husbands to agree to a temporary truce," Treize said. "They've agreed to meet with the crown and talk."

Mind racing too fast to catch up to, Zechs finally rose. "Two boys accomplished in a day what I could not in six years? And they had to give their lives to do it? I'm tempted to arrest both Maxwell and Yuy and imprison them for the rest of their lives! I knew both their sons, Treize. Good boys, both of them. Ironic I always thought if anyone could end the blood feud it would be them."

Treize smiled sadly.

"Contact Avalon and Hauhna. Find out when the memorials will be—I wish to attend both and extend my sympathies to both ladies. And set the day for the talks as soon as the services are done."

"Sire."

-

It shocked the powerful nation into stillness, the news that Duo and Heero had killed themselves over the blood feud. It also forced both families to acknowledge their foolishness and the absurdity of the feud. That the two youngest members of the families felt death was the only option was quite a hard pill to swallow.

A long time ago, the Maxwell and Yuy families discarded the notion that a corpse should be preserved. It was the natural order of things that a body buried in the earth should return to it. So the boys were dressed in resplendent robes and both placed in open tombs until they would be buried. Candles lined the walls and walkways to the altar where they both lay, and mourners brought fresh flowers to lay inside the tomb.

Zechs visited the Maxwells first, simply because their estate was closer to the palace. A pale-faced Avalon greeted him with a graceful curtsy, but he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Avalon," he said. "How did it happen?"

"Th-they asked my daughter to bring them arrowroot elixir," she replied, breath hitching slightly. "At least there was . . . very little pain."

He held her as she brought her grief back under control. At his request she left him alone in the burial chamber. The door closed with a hollow boom, causing the candles to flicker. He walked down the carpeted way and stopped by the altar.

Even gray and still and cold Duo was still an exceptionally lovely thing. Zechs felt a sharp stab of regret. Duo and Heero were the brightest pupils M Y University had ever seen. He'd had such hopes for them both. Seeing the boy's prone form doubled his anger. Durham and Takashi were to blame for this. No one else.

Drawing in a deep, calming breath, Zechs reached out and lightly brushed Duo's bangs back. And frowned. Normally, the body's skin became taut and waxy in death. Though as cold and pale as it should be, Duo's skin was still soft. He found himself checking for a pulse.

Nothing. And he could tell the boy's lungs drew no air. So then . . . why? Duo and Heero had died two days ago. He knew of no drug that could stop the heart and lungs and yet not kill its victim. He knew of no drug . . . did he?

Arrowroot elixir. There was no antidote. Damia had brought the elixir to her brother. The empty gourd had been found just a short distance from their bodies. Cause of death was obvious.

So then why didn't he believe Duo was dead? He wracked his brain. Something was nagging at him. What? A long time ago. He was still young. Perhaps . . . twelve. Yes. A woman . . . a Yuy. Vydia Yuy. Yes. She was a strange, eccentric woman who had devoted her time to her herb gardens. They were extensive. Arrowroot had been her main study.

_"Moonwort is an interesting little weed,"_ she'd said. _"It's useless. Absolutely useless. Unless it is combined with arrowroot."_

Zechs eyes widened. Shit. So the boys had had a plan after all. It had worked just as they'd wanted. The feud would end. Only . . . moonwort and arrowroot combined in the elixir could fake death. But it would also _cause_ death unless a specific antidote was administered within seventy-two hours. An equally useless plant that had no special properties.

That meant Heero and Duo really would die unless he could get the antidote administered by tonight.

-

Under the guise of giving Heero and Duo a royal ceremony, he had their bodies brought to the palace. Clouds shrouded the night sky, swathing the land in inky black without light from the stars and moons. The air felt breathless in its stillness.

Zechs told no one of his plan. Laying the two boys side-by-side on an overly-large bed in his many guest suites, he filled a syringe and administered the antidote to them both.

When they woke, he would take them both out of the country where they could live quietly without having to deal with ending the feud. They deserved the chance to live in a time without turmoil. Maybe someday they could return and resume their places as the heads of their families.

But for now, they needed time to rest and recover, and to heal.


	18. Epilogue

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.**

**A/N: **Thanks for sticking with me so long. I'm going to try and finish my other two stories now.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Hilde! Lands, where are you girl? Aren't you done yet?"

Giggling softly, a girl with black hair and eyes nearly as dark pulled the remaining two pieces of laundry off the line. "Coming, Mother!" she called back. Really, all this technology and her mother still hung her laundry out to dry.

"It makes it smell so sweet and fresh!" her mother had explained many times. "And nothing beats the crispness of laundry dried on the line!"

Folding the tablecloth and linen, Hilde balanced the laundry basket on her hip and went back inside the modest farmhouse. Her mother, a plump woman with apple-pink cheeks and a honey smile, was in the kitchen kneading dough. The holonet chattered in the background, flapping about news in Endina.

"The truce between the Maxwells and Yuys, contrary to popular belief, does seem to be holding," the news lady said. "Since the deaths of the family heirs five months ago, talks have gone on in Parliament almost non-stop. Damia Maxwell and Phylia Yuy have taken center stage in the discussions on behalf of their mothers, Ladies Avalon Maxwell and Hauhna Yuy. It is believed these four have spearheaded the efforts to bring peace after the youngest members of the families took their own lives—"

"What are you watching that for?" Hilde scolded, flicking the projector off.

"Oh, I wasn't really," her mother said. "Just a little background noise until you came back in."

"You could have picked a better frequency," Hilde pointed out, setting the basket down to extract the linens for the kitchen. "Endina is a thousand miles from here. What kind of bread are you making?"

"Cinnamon raisin," her mother replied. "It's Thanksgiving Holiday tomorrow, so I'm making a special loaf. We have so much to be thankful for, this year!"

Stashing the towels and cloths in their drawers, Hilde nodded. "We certainly do. What else are you making tomorrow? Can I make dessert?"

"Yes, as long as it's nothing with strawberries."

Hilde grinned. "What is it with you and strawberries?"

"Raspberries are much better for you."

"Yeah, yeah. The laundry is done."

"Excellent! Then take the dogs and bring the sheep in for the weekend. They've been out in those fields for days."

"Sure." Back out into the warm sun she went. "Nova! Lady! Silence!"

Three herding dogs came running toward her from the stables. Strong of stance and colored in varying patters of black and white, they fell into step beside her as she headed for the open fields where her family grazed about one-hundred head of sheep. Farming in Endina was unheard of, but out here in the open country the folk were simpler, content to work the land and make their own way.

The sheep grazed peacefully in the field, starting to push up into the foothills. The three dogs watched Hilde for her first commands, and she made a sweeping gesture with her hand. All three bolted out toward the flock. Smiling, Hilde watched. She would be content to do this all day. She loved watching the dogs do what they did best. These three were especially good. Their grandsire had been a champion herder.

Silence and Nova, brother and sister, had a different mother than Lady, but all three were excellent herders. Altogether she and her mother had nine dogs, and these three were best for these long-distance runs.

The three masters rounded up the sheep in no time and drove them into the fenced corral by the barns for them.

"Good girls!" Hilde praised. "And boy." Kneeling, she let them cluster around her to give them all some well-earned affection. "Now go round up the more difficult quarry. Away!"

All three went haring back toward the stables. Giggling, Hilde waited on the back porch until a few minutes later two boys came out toward the house. Both wore expressions lost between annoyance and amusement. The taller, with dark and messy hair raised an eyebrow when they reached her side.

"We're not sheep, Hilde."

"No, but only the dogs can bring you in once you get to wandering. Come in for lunch, my poor lost lambs."

The shorter, who had hair the color of a cinnamon-chestnut waterfall and wore it in a long braid, burst into cackling laughter. "Lamb! That's what I'm going to call you from now on Hee-ro!"

Cobalt eyes that often reminded Hilde of molten glass leveled the shorter boy with a Look. "Like hell you will." Very matter of fact.

"All right all right, don't kill each other until after lunch. Go wash up," Hilde ordered, pushing them both into the farmhouse.

They went, but not without a fair bit of grumbling.

-

As they walked up the stairs to the bathroom adjoining their bedroom, Heero slapped Duo's cute ass. The boy jumped, throwing a glare over his shoulder—it was a weak one.

"What do you think we'll be having for dinner tomorrow?" he asked.

Heero shrugged. "Dunno. But it's bound to be good." He closed the bathroom door and locked it. Pushing Duo against the counter he trapped him between his arms and kissed him.

It lingered, sweet and deep, until Duo broke away, gasping. "I don't know why you bother locking the doors. How many times have Hilde and her mother walked in on us? It's not like they don't know."

Heero snorted. "I know. I try to learn from my mistakes."

Duo made a face. "And I don't?"

"Every time they've found us in compromising positions it's because you neglected to throw a bolt somewhere."

"Whatever!" Duo cried out around laughter, slapping Heero's chest.

Capturing both Duo's slim hands in his own, Heero pulled him into a tight embrace, resting his cheek against the boy's silken hair. Duo wriggled a little, burying his face in Heero's neck.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Nothing," Heero whispered. "I just love it here. It's so peaceful. I love _you_."

He felt the sudden intake of air as Duo breathed. "I love you, too."

Five months ago, Heero had awakened in a strange place with Duo still 'dead' beside him and King Zechs Marquise looking down at him. The king, only about six years older than the two boys, gave Heero a soft—and slightly sad—smile.

"Welcome back."

Heero blinked, completely caught off guard. "Your . . . Your Majesty?" His throat was incredibly dry. "Where . . ."

"I brought you here," the king explained. "This is the country Shorr. About a thousand miles from Endina. Your families still think you're dead. I thought you two could use some time together away from all that for awhile."

Heero stared at him, mind still feeling heavy and slow.

"Your mothers forced your fathers into peace talks," Zechs went on. "Hopefully this will be the wake-up call they need. I leave it up to you whether you ever return or not."

Now, Heero wasn't sure he ever planned to. Hilde and her mother had taken the pair in, and now they worked on the farmhouse tending the horses they bred and helping out in the vegetable gardens. It was a very different lifestyle, for sure. But so far from the conflicts of Endina, it was exactly what the pair needed.

No one out here even knew who they were. Probably no one would have cared. So their days were filled with enjoyable work, and their nights were filled with good company. And then they went to bed where they could kiss and touch and make love if they wished. The names Maxwell and Yuy vanished. The troubles didn't exist. They were just two boys in love, part of a loving family living quiet, simple lives.

Duo shifted in Heero's arms. "I'm hungry," he said, voice muffled and amused.

Sighing faintly, Heero finally released him. "Me, too."

Tomorrow was a holiday Endina didn't celebrate. A harvest holiday to give thanks for the bounty of summer. Tomorrow was the first day of Fall when the harvest officially began. As Heero washed up and walked downstairs with Duo, holding his hand, he couldn't help a smile.

Maybe someday, in a few years, he would feel ready to take Duo back to Endina and assume the roles of heirs to their families. Right now, though, this was all he wanted. Right now this was home and where they belonged.

He had a lot to be thankful for.

* * *

Owari


End file.
